


Black

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 14, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Gen, Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), Lucifer Redemption, Redemption, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: AU of Game Night. Jack wanted Mary to leave him alone. He gets what he wants and accidentally sends Mary to a place where no humans go. Now with Mary gone Jack has to get her back before the Winchesters and Castiel find out and Mary has to survive the dark forces that lurk in the Empty





	1. Chapter 1

Mary walks out of the cabin not looking back at the burnt corpse of Nick. What happened back there scared the huntress. That wasn't Jack back there. Yes Nick needed to be stopped but Jack has never gone that extreme on anyone.

Mary has fought alongside Jack for months in the other world. She has seen how he used his abilities and powers to defeat the angels. Mary has never seen Jack do that before. Worst thing was Nick was human. Jack was physically burning and torturing a human being.

 _The Jack I knew would have not done that._  She thought.

The flap of wings causes the huntress to flinch.

'I healed Sam." Jack spoke a smile forming on his face "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Good. That's good." Mary replies keeping her back to the nephilim.

Jack can see Mary is tense.

"Mary. Nick… he was a bad person, a killer. I had to stop him." He explains.

Mary turns round to face the nephilim. She thinks about the eyes, the hands, the power that came from the nephilim that burned Nick to the core.

Seeing Jack's face reminded her. She couldn't push the memory to the side. It horrified her what he did.

Mary shakes her head.

"Not like that." She says.

"He deserved it."

"Take me home, Jack."

Mary just wanted to leave. The place was a graveyard to her now. She can still smell the smoke that burned her nostrils and made her want to choke.

She waits impatiently but Jack stood with his hands by his sides.

"I...I will. I will. I.. I just… Tell me it's okay."

"It's you're not. You… It's not your fault, but the Jack I know would never have done that. You...You're… Something's wrong."

"No, I'm you're wrong." Jack yells.

"Sweetheart." Mary puts on a nervous smile "You know I'm not."

"You know, Sam and Dean, they were grateful."

"If Sam and Dean saw what you did, they would be as worried as I am."

"Are you gonna tell them?" Jack's voice goes quiet. Worry appears on his face.

"You need help, we'll help you. We're your family."

Jack shakes his head.

"You can't."

"We care about you, Jack."

"No, just leave me alone."

"Jack."

"Leave me alone. Please, just...Leave me alone. Leave me alone! Please. Leave me alone. Leave me alone."

Jack walks off, clutching his head. His head was ringing. Pounding against his skull. The nephilim became agitated as the ringing got faster and louder. He couldn't make it stop.

Mary follows the nephilim feeling concerned.

"What's happening?" She asks.

"Leave me alone!" Jack yells.

"What's going on?"

"Leave me alone!"

Mary was panicking. Something was obviously happening to the poor kid.

Was it a panic attack?

His powers?

Someone or something trying to hurt him?

If Jack opened up what was wrong maybe Mary could help him.

She had to snap him out of this. Get him to stop pushing her away. Let her in.

"Jack, just… Listen!" Mary says. "Jack? Please! Listen to me!"

Jack turns to Mary. His eyes glow gold.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

Waves of power shoot out of the nephilim. It hits Mary. Each wave goes through her. The huntress couldn't move but her eyes slowly widened The last wave hits Mary and she vanishes in mid-air.

The gold fades from Jack's eyes and the ringing stops. His eyes go on the spot where the huntress was standing.

"Mary." He whispered.

He reaches out hoping to sense her. There was nothing.

The nephilim paces around the cabin but there was no sign of her. He goes into the cabin. He looks at Nick's corpse in disgust before searching the area.

"Mary." He calls out.

He goes back outside.

"Mary!" He yelled.

His eyes dart in all directions.

"I get you are mad Mary but this isn't funny."

He walks back to the spot where she disappeared. Realization slowly rises. The nephilim comes out of his denial state and slowly becomes aware of what happened.

Mary didn't run off. Jack sent her away.

Where did he send her?

Jack swallows.

He really screwed up this time.

Sam, Dean, Cas none of them can't find out about what happened. They would be more than worried, they will probably kill him. Dean would anyway.

Jack is powerful but ending up in the Winchesters bad books, big mistake.

Jack needed to find Mary fast and get her back home before the truth comes out about her disappearance.

Jack knew the perfect person when it came to searching for someone.

Before he goes to that person, he had to get rid of Nick first.

Jack gets the shovel and starts digging a hole.

Mary wakes up and gasps for air. She rolls to the side and coughs a few times. She looks round and frowns at how dark it was.

_Is it night already?_

Mary stands up and looks round. It wasn't dark, it was black and it was quiet too quiet.

"What the..."

The incident with Jack flashes across Mary's eyes.

_Jack_

"Jack." She yelled.

Mary gets out her phone to use for light. She sighs when she sees a long crack across the screen.

_Thanks Jack._

"Jack."

Mary starts walking. She had no idea where she was going. She couldn't see a damm thing in front of her.

"JACK."

Her voice echoes.

A bad feeling rose inside Mary. This place did not look like Earth.

 _Am I dead_ She questioned.

Did Jack kill her?

This didn't look like Heaven. Was she in Hell?

"HELLO" She yells louder this time.

Mary desperately wanted to hear a response or even a sign. The thought of not knowing where she was frightened her.

"What is this place?" She asks.

"Oh. Look who's here."

Mary froze. The voice sending a chill down her spine.

_No._

Mary turns around. Nick stood in front of her. His face had a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Nick." She whispered.

Holy crap she must be dead.

"Not quite." He says.

His eyes go red.

Mary takes a step back. Her eyes widen.

"Lucifer."

The colour fades from his eyes.

"Bingo."

"How? Nick?"

"I'm not possessing him. I'm appearing to you in his form so I can talk to you. If you wanna see my other form..."

"I would rather not." Mary quickly answers. Remembering the horrifying figure of the Devil stepping out of the portal.

"Thought so." Lucifer smirked.

"How are you here?" Mary asks.

Lucifer raises his eyebrow.

"Umm you do know where you are right?" Mary frowns at him. "The place where demons and angels go after they are die. Ring any bells."

Mary thinks. She thinks back to the portal. Where Lucifer is? What Billie has mentioned in the past, the place that no one could come back from.

It finally occurred to Mary where she was.

She was in the empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my theory is wrong to what happened to Mary but I'm going to continue anyway. Now this could be a what if story lol. I haven't seen the new ep I only heard about it. I am taking this story in a whole new direction and maybe using some bits in show.
> 
> Here we go chapter two :)

* * *

"Dude how fingers am I holding?" 

Dean holds up three fingers. Sam sits up and waves his brother off.

"Dean. I'm fine. Jack healed me."

"I'm making sure." Dean stands up and helps his brother up. "Lets get you in the car." Despite Sam's protests insisting he was fine Dean puts his arm around Sam and helps him in the car "We better get out of here before the ambulance turn up."

Dean looks at his brother's head where the blood was before Jack healed the injury. Back there was a scare to Dean. Sam was close to Death's door. Dean felt useless it wasn't one of those injures where he can get the alcohol, stitch it up and bandaged it. This was beyond Dean. Sam has been hit on the head lots of times but his Princess padding hair didn't save him this time. If it wasn't for Jack Dean was sure Sam was not going to make it.

"Dude." Sam smiles "I'm fine."

Dean walks round the car and gets in. He sits down and sighs heavily. He looks Sam to see he was sitting there...alive. Dean was afraid to turn away in case he looks back and sees his brother on the ground bleeding out again.

_No Jack healed him. He's fine._ Dean kept telling himself over and over.

He starts up the engine and puts his hands on the steering wheel. He lets the familiar purr calm him down.

"Dean." Dean looks at Sam. "What I said about you always putting me first..."

"Hey hey hey I don't think we need to go over your close to Death's door conversation."

"Its true Dean. You always put me first. Ever since we were kids."

"Its my job Sam." Dean smiles. "Its always been my job to protect my little brother."

"Because Dad..."

"Because I want to." Dean squeezes his brother's shoulder "Even now you are priority to me. I will always be there for you even at your last breaths. I would never leave you."

Sam smiles and sees the warmth in his brother's green, kind eyes. Sam smiles at the face who he has always looked up since he was a kid. Sam smiles at the man who had to be a brother, father and a mother to him.

"I know you will never leave."

Dean smiles and nods to ensure his brother he meant what he said. He gets out his phone and presses on to his mom's number.

The call went straight to voicemail.

Dean tried again but gets met with the same results.

"Hmm mom is not picking up."

"Try Jack."

Dean presses on to the nephilim's face. He hopes Jack will press the correct button.

Then.

_"Hello."_

"Jack. You and mom okay?"

Dean puts the call on loud-speaker.

_"We're good. Everything is fine."_

"Where are you?"

_"In a cabin somewhere not really sure where. Mary left with Nick's body."_

"Wait. Nick is dead." Sam says.

_"Yes Mary shot him and I sent Lucifer back. We got there just in time."_

A sigh a relief comes from the younger hunter. Nick is gone. The vessel of Lucifer is gone.

"Jack you want us to come and pick you up?"

 _"No that would not be necessary. I can fly remember. I'll see later at the bunker._   _Goodbye._

The call ended.

"So that's that." Dean says.

A tap on the window causes Dean to turn around. Donatello looks through the window looking puzzled.

 _Crap I forgot about him._ Dean thought.

Dean was so worried about his brother he forgot Donatello was there. The hunter scolded at himself he should have paid attention to Donatello to. The Prophet got kidnapped and used as a communication device to the empty. Dean should have ensured he was okay.

Dean nods to say get in the car. The Prophet opens the door and gets into the back.

"You alright?" Dean asks.

Donatello pushes up his glasses.

"Yeah." He answered. He then sighs "Just another regular day for a Prophet...Hmm my cookies must be cold now."

Dean scoffs. The Prophet has been kidnapped by a manic and cookies is the first thing he thinks of.

"I think you better bake another batch." Dean says.

Donatello thought about it. He agreed and nodded.

"I will. First I need a nice cup of tea and maybe a nap...a long one."

"You do that."

Dean looks out the window at the spot where his brother was. Where Jack healed him. Dean felt grateful. He is glad he had that kid. Jack is a miracle. Maybe him having his powers back wasn't a bad thing after all. Maybe Dean is being too paranoid.

The Impala goes off down the road.

* * *

Jack ends the call and sighs with relief. Good the Winchesters fell for it. Seems Jack has got better at lying.

He looks down at the hole he made. It was deep. It looked deep. Jack was sure he didn't need to go further.

The nephilim puts the shovel down and walks into the cabin. He looks round thinking what he could use to wrap the body in.

He sees an old, muddy rug with a few holes. It wasn't a body bag but it will do. He drags Nick on to the rug and carefully wraps the rug around him.

Jack's eyes glow. The body rises off the ground hovering in the air. Jack walks out the cabin with the corpse following behind. Jack stops at the hole. He lowers his hands letting the burnt corpse of Nick go down into the hole.

_Sam and Dean can't find out. They must not find out._

Jack picks up the shovel and starts filling up at the hole. He kept going until the body was completely covered in mud.

That's Nick sorted but Jack wasn't finished. Not yet.

In Cop shows Police investigate the crime scene finding any evidence they can that links to the case. If Jack left Nick's ingredients someone could find it and it could lead to Nick being found.

Jack had to get rid of it.

Jack walks in and scoops up the ingredients everything Nick used for the spell. He looks at the shirt where his blood was. With anger Jack burns the shirt letting it burn to nothing. With the remaining ingredients Jack dug a smaller hole and tossed them in. He fills it up and steps away.

The nephilim did one last check making sure everything was gone and there was nothing that could link to him, Nick or Mary.

Once satisfied Jack flaps his wings and appears in front of a house. He rings the door bell and waits.

The door opens revealing a very surprised Rowena.

"Jack." She looks at the nephilim's guilty expression. A bad feeling rose inside her. "Jack. What's wrong?"

Jack brushes past her. Rowena frowns and closes the door.

"Do Sam and Dean know your here?"

"I need your help." Jack quickly spoke.

He turns to the witch his eyes wide and desperate.

"I need you to help me find Mary."

* * *

Mary touches her mouth in shock as she looks round at the darkness of the empty. How the hell did she get here? She shouldsho be here she's human. Whatever Jack did...Mary's eyes widen. Jack he must be kicking himself right now. The huntress feared he will do something he will regret.

"He sent you here."

Mary looks back at the Devil. Lucifer nods knowing by her face this was his son's doing.

"Just like how he threw me back in here." Lucifer takes a step forward. Mary steps back. "I was that close to possessing Nick. Getting out of here. You and Jack had to come and screw everything up. I was mad...really mad but then I saw you and thought hmm maybe I still have a chance." He lunges and grabs Mary by the jacket. "Sam and Dean will want their Mama Winchester back." Mary struggles out of his grip "They will try to get that portal open." Lucifer grins "They got my son for the blood." His grin widens. "Maybe you haven't screwed up after all Mary."

Mary punches the Devil. Lucifer stumbles back and clutches his jaw. His eyes go red with rage. Mary sprints off running into the darkness.

The huntress had no idea where she was going but she had to get away. She had to be as far from the Devil as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena stood dumbfounded by what the nephilim said.

"What?"

"I need you to find Mary. I lost her."

"You lost her?"

"I..." Jack anxiously runs his fingers along his hair.. "I...I sent her somewhere don't know where."

"Sent her somewhere?"

"It was an accident. I swear I didn't mean to." Rowena gives the nephilim a concerned look over feeling uneasy about the situation. "Rowena please. I need to find her before Sam and Dean realize she's gone."

"Sam Dean...Jack they don't know!"

"No and they can't know. If they find out what I did they will never trust me to use my powers again. Dean he will..."

Jack didn't even want to think what the older Winchester will do. The Winchester who Jack wanted to impress. Their relationship has grown Dean was one of Jack's fathers. Now it was at risk of falling apart.

Rowena places her hand on the stressed nephilim's shoulder.

"Jack." She says. She leads Jack to the sofa and sits him down. She sits next to him with her hands on her lap. "Jack." She looks at the kid straight in the eyes "I want you to tell me everything. From the start."

"But..."

"If you want me to help you then you need to tell me exactly what happened."

Jack plays with his hands nervously.

"I um me and Mary we went after Nick. Nick was trying to resurrect Lucifer."

Rowena's eyes widen.

"He what!"

"Lucifer didn't get through I sent him back. Nick, I did what I thought was the right thing to do. I made Nick suffer. He deserved it Rowena." Jack looked angrily at the witch. "He hurt people. He hurt my family. He deserved it. Mary disagreed. She thought it was wrong. She told me to stop. I wouldn't listen. She kept yelling at me to stop so I did but it was too late Nick was dead."

Rowena listened and nodded encouraging the nephilim to continue.

"Mary wasn't happy. She said what I was wrong and she was gonna tell Sam and Dean. I couldn't let that happen. Then there was this noise. This ringing in my head. I couldn't get it to stop. Mary...she wouldn't leave me alone I told her to leave me alone but she just wouldn't LISTEN."

Rowena goes back by Jack's sudden change in volume. Jack rubs his fore head, his eyes shut, worry lines appear on his face. The witch moves and leans forward. She eyes Jack up and down with a worried expression.

"Then she was gone." Jack whispered.

Rowena stayed silent unsure what to say. Jack sent Mary somewhere. Was Mary alive? The Winchesters were oblivious to what was going on. Rowena knew she should tell them because Mary is their mom but part of Rowena feared what the consequences would be if she opened her mouth.

Rowena has a soft spot for the kid but when the brothers admitted to using that magic to bring him back, Rowena immediately saw red. It was bad news. Magic that tampers with the soul should not be touched. Rowena knew when someone gets brought back with magic they are usually never the same. Rowena's fears about Jack are starting to come true.

"Can you help me?" Jack asks.

Jack gives Rowena the full puppy eyes look that he picked up from Sam. Rowena wanted to turn away but she couldn't the nephilim was staring right at her. She feared to turn away in case he flipped. If he had his father's temper, Rowena did not want to be in the same room and see that. 

"I can't promise you that I will find her but I will try." Rowena answers. She stands up her shoulders tense. "Let me set up then I'll do the spell."

Jack nods.

"Thank you." He says.

Rowena smiles a little. The worry remained.

She goes to get the ingredients.

* * *

Mary ran for a while now. Her heart was pounding against her chest, sweat was pouring down her face, her breaths become shallow. She won't stop. She refuses to stop. If she stops the Devil will catch up. Lucifer couldn't get her. Not again.

In the other world Lucifer tried to use Mary as leverage to get home. The plan failed when the other world Michael turned up. Mary wasn't going to let the Devil use her as leverage this time. No way. She was going to make sure Lucifer stays right where he belongs. He was not getting out with her.

Lucifer steps out in front of Mary. The huntress abruptly stops and nearly falls in the process.

"Yeah I really don't know why you bother Mary. This place is a circle. You are going round and round."

Mary clenches her fists. Her eyes focused on to the enemy in front of her. Lucifer tuts and shakes his head.

"Getting old Mary. I'm pretty sure we been through this before. Me and you, stuck together, you run, I find you and you are stuck with me again. I'm having a Deja Vu moment here." 

"You are not getting out of here." Mary says.

"Oh but I am. I have unfinished business."

"Like destroying the world."

"I meant with my son."

"Thought you didn't care about him. Thought you only wanted him for his power."

Lucifer sighs.

"Yes and no. Jack. I do care. He was the one who broke what we had. He chose you, Sam, Dean, Castiel. He chose you over me. Over his own dad."

"You were never a dad to him."

"You never gave me the chance to be one." Lucifer snarled.

"He hates you. He doesn't want you back. He made that clear because he sent you back here." 

"He sent you here to."

"Jack doesn't know what he is doing. He didn't mean to send me here. Something is wrong with him."

"Yeah. You and your sons are the reason he is messed up."

"I am being serious. He hasn't been the same. Since he..."

Mary stopped herself from spilling out the information.

"Since he killed me and consumed my grace."

Mary's blood turned cold by the sound of that voice. She looks at Lucifer who was now looking over her with a surprised expression. Mary turns round dreading to see the face to that voice.

Facing back at her was her son. Mary knew it wasn't her son. She looks at the polished shoes, the vintage suit and the cap. The clothes her son came back in after He left him. Her son's face smirked. The expression so foreign to Dean's face.

"Michael." Mary says.

Michael grins.

"Hello Mary."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack paced up and down the road with his arms folded. He was getting impatient. Rowena had her head up and her eyes glowing purple.

The purple fades from Rowena's eyes. She looks at the nephilim. Jack stops and looks at her.

"Well." He says.

"Jack." Rowena stops thinking how she put this to him "Are you sure you sent her away?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She's not here Jack."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean..." The witch takes a deep breath. "Mary is not on Earth."

"What?"

"When I mean not on Earth I mean...not in the land of the living." Jack becomes puzzled. Rowena stands up now looking more concerned than before. "Jack its okay I know you didn't do it intentionally. You are obviously in shock and can't accept what's happened so you got yourself thinking you sent her away."

"Are you saying that I killed her?"

"Jack."

"No. No I didn't kill her. I know what I did."

"Jack."

"Do it again maybe something went wrong."

Rowena sighs and sits back down. She repeats what she did before. Her eyes return to normal. Jack looks at her. Anxiously waiting for an answer.

The witch sadly shakes her head at him.

Jack goes back and shakes his head.

"No." He turns round and digs his nails into his scalp. "No. No. No I saw it. She vanished. I did not kill her. I would never kill Mary. Why would I want to kill my family."

"Like I said before." Jack turns and sees Rowena standing up again. "You didn't do it intentionally. It was probably an accident."

"NO."

Rowena closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. Inside she couldn't help but feel scared of the nephilim. She opens her eyes. Jack was now inches away from her face.

"Tell me what you saw."

It was more of a demand than a question.

"I... don't know."

"TELL ME!"

"Black." She quickly answered. "All I saw was black."

Jack frowns.

"Black?"

Rowena nods.

"Black and nothing. I know it's not Earth. There is nowhere on Earth that would be that dark."

The nephilim thought about the places where people go after they die. It can't be Heaven. Jack has gone to Heaven. It's all white and light up there.

Hell. Hell wouldn't be that be dark and empty. Hell contains tortured souks, demons and Hell fire.

Purgatory. Jack doesn't know Purgatory very well but he knew that's where the monsters go after they die. Mary is not a monster and why would he send her there. That made no sense to the nephilim.

The Empty. Jack thought about the portal Nick opened to bring Lucifer back. Jack closed it after he sent Lucifer back in. Jack is connected to the Empty. He woke Castiel up, his blood is the key ingredient to opening the portal.

The nephilim had a bad feeling. Even though the portal was closed, he is still connected to the place. The spell could have had some after effects . Affected his abilities. Jack wanted Mary to leave him alone and because of this connection he had to that place...

Jack lowers his head as the pieces started to come together in his head.

 _Black. All I saw was black._ Rowena's words echoed in his head.

"This is not good." Jack mutters under his breath.

"Jack. What is it?" Rowena asks not quite catching what the nephilim said.

Jack looks back up at the witch.

"I think I know where she is."

* * *

Michael strolls towards the pair. His face smug clearly enjoying the shocked expressions on their faces.

"How the hell are you awake?" Lucifer asks.

Lucifer was aware Michael was dead. He saw his brother fall to the Empty to go into eternal slumber.

"Did you miss me brother." Michael teased.

Lucifer wasn't in the mood for games. He folds his arms and frowns at his alternative brother.

"How are you here? Who woke you up?"

"You should know the answer to that brother. It's quite easy."

"Jack."

Michael grins at Mary. The grin that looked so wrong on Dean's face. It was too cold and creepy.

"Bingo" He says.

"My son woke you up?" Lucifer scoffs. "Why would he wanna do that? Thought you both were enemies."

"Oh he didn't choose to wake me up. You see after I met my tragic end."

"When Jack killed you." Mary puts bluntly.

 _That's my boy._ Lucifer thought.

Michael brushed off the amusement from Lucifer's face and continued.

"As I was saying. Jack has been living off my grace. Grace that belongs to me. Wouldn't you think there would be a connection? I'm dead but the Grace didn't die with me. It's still alive in the nephilim. Every time Jack used his powers it was making me stronger, strong enough to break out of this sleep we all fall into. It started with the snake, then he stabbed the girl with an angel blade, then Nick..." A smirk spreads across Michael's lips. "Jack dug deep into his powers and burned the pathetic, desperate human inside out. He sent my brother back here that required strength. All what happened in the cabin gave me the final boost."

"When did you wake up?" Mary asks.

"Just now."

"Same time when I arrived?"

Michael smiles so Mary took that as a yes. She thought about the ringing Jack's head. How it got louder. He couldn't explain what it was.

Mary's eyes widen as a thought came to her. 

_Holy crap._

The ringing, it was Michael waking up.

Mary thought about what Michael said. The snake, a girl being stabbed.

"How do you know all that?" She asks.

"I saw it." He answered. "When his eyes go gold I see what he sees. I'm connected to him through his powers. As soon as I woke up I saw it all. He buried Nick after the...incident. Used his powers to lower the body into the hole he dug."

"Hang on. Whenever he goes into power mode. You can see what the hell he is doing." Lucifer says.

"Things have changed Lucifer. You took his Grace. You sucked the Grace he inherited from you. Now he lives off mine."

"What are you saying?"

"Jack is yours but he is also mine. The kid belongs to me. My influence will grow on him. Our connection will become stronger. I can feel it. If I can't destroy father's creations."

Michael smiles showing off his teeth.

"He can."


	5. Chapter 5

"The Empty? Jack that's impossible."

"It makes sense. The Empty is black. The portal to the Empty just closed. My blood is what got the portal open. That means I'm connected to the Empty."

"You are suggesting there might have been some after effects." Rowena brushes away her hair and nods. "Then maybe yes it could be possible but Jack the Empty is where demons and angels go. A human can't go there."

"I just know it Rowena. I wanted her go away. I was angry at what Nick tried to do, the Empty, Sam and Dean finding out, the ringing...I snapped."

"The events that just happened, it was on your mind and Mary was pushing you so your thoughts became muddled. Empty and wanting to be alone...ah."

Rowena grits her teeth. The nephilim's powers and the magic that occurred when the empty was open caused a disturbance. Like when the dream walker combined her abilities with Jack and they all got sent to different places. Jack in the Apocalypse world and the Winchesters in The Bad Place.

"Jack." Rowena sighs. "If Mary is where we think she is we got to tell Sam and Dean."

"No."

"Jack. I helped you look for Mary now I think we should tell Sam and Dean. They have the right to know its their mother."

"You can open the portal. We can get Mary out."

"Let Lucifer out to."

"I'll stop him. I sent him back the first time."

"What if you can't. Lucifer would be aware of you, he will remember what you did and he would find a way to get out. He will surprise you."

"I'm stronger than him."

"It's not always about power. You are stronger but Lucifer has been around since day one. He has years of knowledge and experience. He always finds a way to get out of things. Why do you think I lie low and stay hidden. Part of me thinks he will show any minute and..." The witch stops the memories of Lucifer crushing her skull resurfaces. She pushes them away not wanting to look weak in front of the nephilim "And what happened with Michael, I'm not in the archangel's good books at the moment."

"You are not gonna help?"

"I didn't say I was not going to help but Lucifer..."

"We can't leave Mary in the Empty." Jack starts picking up books and putting them in the witch's hands. "The spell must be in there. Find it and do it."

Rowena shakes her head and puts it down.

"It will not be in there. Whatever spell Nick used was an old one. Probably from a tablet."

"No there has to be something. My blood is the ingredient."

"That's all we know. You do not know the spell Nick used. Jack this is why we need to tell Sam and Dean."

"What can they do?"

"I'm sure they will come up with something. Mary is a Winchester she won't be gone for long."

"Donatello...Donatello. He might know. He translates tablets and Nick took him...What if Donatello knew something. Maybe Nick didn't just use Donatello as leverage. Nick injected grace into him."

"Grace? Angel grace?"

"Yes. He lied and said it was poison but it wasn't. We gotta go and talk to him."

"Uh Jack no." Rowena raises her hands. "I am not going anyway."

"Why not."

"We are jumping into conclusions. We don't even know if Mary is in the Empty."

"She is I'm sure."

"We got to think this through Jack. Sam..."

"Stop talking about Sam and Dean!" Rowena gulped at Jack's raise in volume. Jack takes her hand. "Lets go."

With a flap of his wings, the two of them vanish.

* * *

Donatello drops a couple of sugar cubes and stirs it into the tea. He picks the cup up and stops. He puts it back down and gets the alcohol out. He pours it in the hot steaming liquid and mixes it.

_I need it after I day I had._

He picks up the cup and brings it into the other room. He sits down and yawns. He brings the cup to his lips when suddenly Jack and Rowena appear in the room.

The Prophet jumped, his cup shook causing tea to splash out. Donatello puts the cup down and groans.

"Oh."

"Hello Donatello." Jack says.

Donatello looks at the nephilim and sighs heavily.

"There goes my nap."

"We need your help." Jack smiled.

Donatello stood and rubbed his back. He straightened his glasses and frowns at the witch.

"You are?"

"This is Rowena."

Rowena smiles at the Prophet. Deep down she did not want to be here. If the Winchesters find out she has sneaked around with Jack behind their backs they will be pissed. Rowena especially did not want to piss of Sam Winchester. He is the one who is supposed to kill her.

"She's a witch." Jack adds.

"A witch?" Donatello shakes his head. "It just gets better and better." He clears his throat. "You want anything?"

"I'm good thank you." Rowena answers.

"So." Donatello clasps his hands. "How can I help?"

"Nick injected angel grace into you." Jack says "Why?"

"As a Prophet I can do things which I didn't know I can do. Turns out grace boosts my powers. I can hear more than a normal person can. My mind felt like those walkie talkies. There was voices coming through. I couldn't understand them it was static. There was so many they were all talking over each other. One voice came through that was the most clear out of them all. Then the weirdest thing happened, I was talking but it wasn't me talking. It was Lucifer. He was the voice that got through.

"He was communicating through you?" Jack says.

Donatello nods.

"Yes."

"Do you remember what he said?"

"There was so much going on I don't even know what he said to Nick. I think it was instructions. I heard a spell somewhere but...I was all over the place."

"You don't know the spell Lucifer told Nick."

The Prophet rubs his head and thinks. Everything that happened with Nick is blank to him.

"No." He answers.

Jack cocked his head. His eyes narrow.

"Can you do it again?"

"Do what?"

"I can give you grace. We can communicate to Mary."

"Jack!" Rowena says

Donatello frowns.

"Mary? What happened Mary?"

"Something happened...it was an accident. We believe Mary is in the Empty."

"You want to use me to talk to her."

"Yes. So we can confirm she is there then we can get her out."

"Do you Sam and Dean know about this?"

"They can't know. This stays between us."

Rowena glances nervously at the Prophet. Donatello's frown deepens.

"Jack. Its their mom."

"That's what I been trying to tell him." Rowena says.

"Please Donatello. If they find out I will be in trouble. You don't want me in trouble do you?"

Donatello sighs.

"It's good to come clean boy. The Winchesters will find out."

"That's why we gotta do it quick." Jack says.

Jack finds a spare syringe that Jack assumed was Nick's. He sticks the needle into his arm. The syringe fills up with the grace. The nephilim stops and smiles.

"All done. Donatello if you please."

"I would rather not go through it again. It wasn't pleasant."

Jack gave him stern look. The Prophet gives in and sits down. The smile returns to Jack's face as he injects the grace into Donatello's arm.

"You told me to follow WWWD. What would the Winchesters do. I know the Winchesters will try to sort the problem out themselves. Not tell anybody. That is what I'm doing."

Donatello swallowed. He felt the grace sizzling under his skin like a ball of energy. Rowena watched awestruck by what was happening.

Donatello's head snaps back. His eyes widen. Voices buzz his head, his body was burning. It was like an electric shock. The Prophet started shaking.

Rowena and Jack pin Donatello down to the chair.

"Was this suppose to happen?" Rowena asked with a worried glance.

"I don't know." Jack answers.

The Prophet's eyes roll to the back of his head. The shaking stops and his body goes limp.

Jack frowns.

"Donatello."

Jack leans forward and pokes the Prophet in the chest. The Prophet showed no movement.

 _Oh please God he better not be dead._ Rowena thought.

Her and Jack would be in trouble.

"Donatello?" Jack repeats. Hope shows on his face. "Mary?"

Donatello turns his head towards Jack.

"Jack? is that you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer didn't give a damm about the world. He originally planned to destroy it but the elder Winchester decided to stick his nose in and ruin everything. Part of Lucifer regretted what happened that day. The words he said to Jack. He didn't mean it he was angry, hut, betrayed. But then he couldn't blame Jack for turning on him. Admitting he liked killing Maggie to anyone that would sound sick. Of course Jack will see his father as a monster. Lucifer wished he dealt with the situation better, he wanted to explain to Jack that killing and torturing others is part of who he is. It's what the Mark turned him into it. The Darkness corrupted him. Lucifer tried to change for Jack but the desire to make people suffer was so satisfying Lucifer couldn't stop.

Now because of his tantrum and taking his son's grace Lucifer has lost his son to Michael. The child is part of Michael now. Lucifer felt enraged. He has lost the one thing that he hoped maybe he could fix to the douche-bag in the suit.

"Jack killed me but..." Michael shrugs and smiles "I got that kid right where I want him."

No. He may have your grace but he will never be like you." Mary says.

"Oh he will. You see when he used his soul to end me. He burned off all his soul."

"He has no soul." Lucifer frowned.

"A soulless nephilim who would have thought." Michael smirked.

"That's why he doesn't know what he is doing." Mary says.

"Oh he does know." Michael grinned. "The grace. Most would just see it as power but that grace has me in it. He will feel what I feel. Do what I do. Realize that not all people are worth saving."

"You are saying he is turning into a mini you." Lucifer says.

"What he did to Nick I would have done the same. The human deserved to die. He was pathetic, damaged. A perfect example on why humans should be whipped out. They only care about themselves. They are selfish. Nick wanting to bring my monster brother back to the Earth just so he can be powerful again how selfish is that. People were going to suffer but Nick didn't care, as long as he had his Devil by his side he was happy. You..." He looks at Mary "You worked with the British Men of Letters behind your sons backs. You knew what their did to Sam but you still went ahead and did it."

"I did it for my sons."

"You betrayed them. Dean felt betrayed. You been selfish from the day the Darkness brought you back."

"I wanted to get my head around the fact that I was alive."

"Dean Winchester wanted a mother. Who ended up never being there." Michael then chuckles "Betrayal that's what families do. Right? They are so good at it." He thinks about Lucifer and God. The archangel hides his anger. Couldn't crack and express emotion to these two fools. "I'm glad Jack is alive. I can give him something, a purpose. Without a soul I am now his guidance and he will cleanse this world. Make it how I always envisioned it. My monsters will rise again because the nephilim will be guided to them have the feeling that they should be saved."

"He won't. Jack is a hunter he knows they are bad." Mary says.

"Jack doesn't know the difference between right and wrong." Michael says. He frowns at Lucifer "You only make wrong choices but I...I know what is right and what is wrong the nephilim will learn a lot from me. When I get out of here, me and Jack we will be one. I will be reunited with my grace and Jack, the empty feeling he is experiencing will be replaced. I will replace it."

"You are planning on coming back through him." Mary says with her eyes widen.

"Him being part of you is already enough I can handle I don't want him becoming you. Hell I don't want your sick, twisted mind in him." Lucifer says.

Michael's smug expression pisses the Devil off. Michael had all it planned out. He wasn't going to let his alternative brother and a human stop him from achieving it. Jack will find a way to open the portal Michael can feel it. Then his plan to building an army will resume. A nephilim and an archangel combined sounded fascinating to Michael. He always liked experimenting.

_Lucifer thinks he was the most powerful being that day. Well seems I will soon be taking the top spot._

Lucifer suddenly charges and swings a punch. Michael blocks the punch and twists his brother's arm. Lucifer winced.

"Really brother. Again. Mary getting a front seat view again." Michael punches Lucifer in the stomach. Lucifer clutched his stomach and coughs. "Even without our mojo I still beat you. I am the greatest warrior and a highly skilled fighter."

Lucifer rolls his eyes at his brother's gloating. God Michael does go on Lucifer was surprised he never died from boredom.

Mary suddenly hears crackling coming from above. It got louder and it got faster.

"What is that?" She questioned.

Michael pauses. His fist in mid-air.

"Hmm"

He drops Lucifer and brushes down his suit.

"Oww" Lucifer groaned.

Michael joins Mary's side and looks up. His face becoming curious. Lucifer hears the noise and grins. The Devil stands up.

"Good this better good." Lucifer muttered.

"Donatello." Jack's voice booms the Empty.

Michael's face slowly forms into a wide grin. He was waiting for the kid to form some sort of communication. Lucifer looked surprised that the nephilim performed the process that Nick did. Mary is baffled. Was this really Jack?

"Mary?" Jack's voice echoes across the Empty.

 _Of course he wants Mama Bear._  Lucifer thought with a sigh.

"Jack?"

Mary takes a step forward and cranes her neck towards the wall of black.

"Is that you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mary." Jack squats down near the Prophet with a smile. "Yes it is me."

"How are you..."

"Nick. I'm communicating through Donatello. Are you okay?" A hesitation comes from the huntress. It puzzled Jack. "Mary?"

"Hello son." The Prophet spoke his voice deep.

Jack moves away and stands up. Rowena froze, fear slowly creeping up on her.

Lucifer is on the line.

"You." Jack spat out.

"Yes its me. Its dad."

"And uncle." Donatello's voice went higher and a smug expression went on his face.

"Michael." Jack says.

 _Great the whole family are here. _Rowena thought with a worrying sigh.

"Hello Jack." Michael says. "Last time we spoke..."

"I killed you." Jack cuts the archangel off.

"Yes but hey family members do tend to get at each other's throat." Michael smirked. 

"You shut up." Lucifer cuts his alternative brother off. "Jack you want Mary Winchester back. You can have her back. I can tell you the spell."

"Don't listen to him Jack." Mary says. "Whatever you do, do not open the portal."

"I am going to open it. Rowena is going to help me."

"Oh Rowena. My old roommate is here." Michael piped up. "Tell her I said hi."

Rowena looks away from the smug Prophet. Michael's stay in Rowena was cut short. Rowena hated not having any control over her body. She felt weak and useless. She was held back as Michael used her hands to kill the hunters. Although Rowena only briefly knew the hunters, their death did affect her. Those hunters were friends of Charlie's. Rowena felt responsible for the deaths and the friendship she started to form with Charlie was going to fall apart because of that monster she said yes to.

"Jack! Do not open the portal. Lucifer and Michael must not get out." Mary says.

"Lucifer and Michael don't scare me." Jack says.

"Son." Lucifer says.

"Don't son me." Jack snaps.

"About that day I'm sorry."

Donatello's face turns apologetic.

"Sorry? Sorry that you took my grace and that I'm nothing to you. You only wanted me for the power."

"I was angry. Angry that you didn't understand me. I...I want to make it right with you."

"He is lying to you Jack. He is the Devil that is what he does." Rowena says.

Jack nods.

"I know." He says. "Lucifer. If you try to get out or do anything to Mary, I will rip you apart. You can go scream all you want but I will keep going until there is nothing left."

Jack's eyes flash gold looking dangerous. Rowena couldn't help but take several steps back. That threat was unexpected. The threatening look from Jack was so foreign on his face.

"Whoa okay." Even Lucifer sounded speechless.

Lucifer has seen Jack hurting Michael but this threat sounded familiar. It sounded like...

_Michael._

"Jack where is Sam and Dean?" Mary quickly asked before the archangels can interrupt.

"They should be in the bunker." Jack smiles. "Waiting for you to come home."

"They don't know!" Rowena interrupts. "Jack is refusing to tell them."

"What?" Mary says.

"Rowena." Jack hissed.

"Jack is trying to do this on his own. Behind your sons backs."

"Jack!" Now Mary sounded alarmed. The nephilim is keeping more secrets from his loved ones.

"They don't need to know. When Lucifer tells us the spell and he will I will make sure of that. The portal will open and Mary will be rescued. Then everything will go back to normal. Sam and Dean and Castiel will never know. We will never speak of it." Jack says. 

"Jack you are not thinking straight." Mary says.

"Oh I am."

"No you're not. Jack you have no soul."

Rowena closes her eyes. This is what Rowena has been afraid of. Soul magic, using his soul to kill Michael it now made sense to why Jack is acting strange.

The Jack Rowena knew burned away on the day Michael was killed.

"No soul." Jack frowned. His hand touches his chest. His eyebrows furrow. "You must be wrong. If I was soulless I wouldn't feel. I do feel. I can feel emotions."

"They are not yours." Mary says. "Michael's grace is affecting you."

"Yes. Michael's grace has made me stronger." Jack cuts her off. "The grace is the best thing that has happened to me. It made me a nephilim again. Why do you all have a problem with that? You want me to be weak again? Is that it?"

"Can't believe I'm saying this but Mary is telling the truth." Lucifer says. "Borrowed grace is changing you."

"You're scared. I have the power to hurt you." Jack leans forward and glares at the Prophet. "The spell Lucifer. Now!"

Donatello suddenly gasps and goes back on his seat. His eyes close.

"Lucifer?" Jack shakes the Prophet's shoulder. "He is not responding."

"He is unconscious." Rowena says.

"No. No. No." Jack grabs the syringe. "We gotta do it again."

"Jack we can't."

"We have to."

"You are going to kill him." Rowena finds the strength to approach the nephilim. She takes the syringe. "You can't do it straight away. The man needs to rest."

"We need the spell. Mary..."

"Is with Lucifer." Rowena says. 

"That's why we need to get Mary out. Lucifer is evil he will do something to her." Jack replies. 

"And Michael."

"Michael..." Jack stops and frowns. He then shakes his head. "We need to bring Mary back before Sam, Dean and Castiel find out." Jack folds his arms. "As soon as Donatello wakes up we do it again."

"No."

Jack frowns at the witch.

"What did you say?"

"No." Rowena repeats. "I'm not doing it. I refuse."

"Rowena I need your help."

"You are the one who needs help Jack. You have no soul. This is serious."

"Mary is the problem not me."

"You can't save Mary when you are like this Jack. Having that amount of power with no soul to guide you can lead to serious consequences. You sent Mary to the Empty what are you going to do next?" Jack looked puzzled. Rowena shakes her head. "We are telling them."

"No."

"They will be mad but I'll be there Jack. I will explain to them. Then you can get the help that you need."

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!"

"I don't want you doing something that you are going to regret. I don't want you turning into..."

"Turning into Lucifer. That's what you think. Rowena I am nothing like him."

"You are not the boy who I met when he was on his death bed."

Jack grabs Rowena's wrist. Rowena's eyes glow purple. She didn't want to hurt Jack, she deep down cared for the kid but she had to defend herself. The two stared at each other. Rowena's purple eyes staring into Jack's gold ones. 

"Fine." Jack speaks breaking the silence "I will do the spell myself." 

Before Rowena could reply, Jack pushes her away. Rowena slides across the ground and hits the wall. The witch groans and sits up. She finds herself back in her house again.

Rowena stands up and moves her hair out of her face. She walks stumbling slighty trying to regain her balance. She opens the drawers and gets her phone out.

Rowena slumps down on the chair. She runs her hand down her face.

"Bloody Hell." She mutters under her breath.

Rowena taps her phone and presses it against her ear.

 _"Rowena?"_ A voice spoke through the phone.

"Samuel."

Rowena sits up straight and takes a deep breath.

"We have a problem."

* * *

The crackling stops and the Empty falls back into the eerie silence again.

"Damm it." Lucifer cursed.

Michael smiles feeling impressed by that conversation. Lucifer turns and glares at his alternative brother.

"Rip you apart nice touch." Michael nodded. "Brings back memories."

"I thought the kid was screwed up by the Winchesters. You made him worse." Lucifer yells anger rising inside him.

"Are we going to have another fight." Michael chuckles and raises his fists. "I accept. I love beating up my brother."

"Can you stop!" Mary says.

"Mary. This low life hurt Sam." Michael says.

"You hurt Dean so you are no different."

"Dean didn't understand our bond. He was resisting me. He was hurting himself. I did nothing to him."

Mary wanted to punch the bastard. The smug expression made her feel sick. The thought of hurting her son's face made her pull back. Michael grinned reading her expressions.

The archangel blinks Dean's green eyes and smiles.

"You don't want to hurt this pretty face." He says.

"I would." A voice came out of nowhere.

The two archangels go pale as the voice laughs. Mary had to admit she has never seen Michael look scared. Seeing her son's face expressing fear Mary wanted to reach out and hug her son. Comfort him.

 _This is not Dean. This is Michael._ She reminded herself.

A figure steps out of the darkness. Half of its body is human and its face is black.

The black started pouring down the figure's face revealing eyes and skin.

The next thing Mary knew she was looking at herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo, Mom!...Mom! Jack? Mom? Hey, Jack?"

The Winchesters walk into the bunker after a long drive home. The brothers put their bags on the table and slip off their jackets.

"Jack? Jack?" Sam calls out.

"Yo, anybody here?" Dean yells.

The Winchesters quickly check the rooms but there was no sign of their mom or the nephilim. They both come back into the main room. Sam shakes his head.

"Nothing." He says.

"They probably just stopped for a bite on the way back. You know how Mom gets after a hunt." Dean shrugged.

Sam nods.

"Yeah. True that."

Dean gets a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge. Sam accepts the bottle and opens it. Dean sits opposite with his beer. The brothers have their first sip and wait.

Dean started getting fidgety in his seat.

"Maybe give her a call. Just to check in."

"Uh yeah um I'll do that." Sam gets out his phone. He was about to search for his mom but Rowena pops up on the screen. "Oh."

"Is it mom? Jack?"

"No its Rowena."

"What the hell does she want?"

The brothers glance at the phone feeling uneasy. Rowena doesn't ring up for a social chat. She calls when she wants something.

"Rowena."

 _"Samuel."_ The witch takes a deep breath  _"We have a problem...its about Jack."_

Sam immediately puts the call on loud speaker. Dean leans forward in his seat, interested to know why his brother has suddenly become worried.

"What about Jack? Sam says.

Now Dean had the same matching expression as his brother. The witch hesitates unsure how to put a news this big to them.

"Rowena what's going on?" Sam asks

 _"Something happened."_ Rowena answers.  _"With Jack and your mother."_

"Mom." Dean sits up straight looking more worried than ever. "What about mom?"

"Rowena where are you?" Sam asks.

_"At home...I was just with Jack before he uh sent me flying like a rag doll."_

"You were with Jack?" Dean says.

_"It's a lot to explain. I don't want you taking it the wrong way."_

"We're coming over." Dean stands up and puts his jacket on. "We'll be there in a few hours."

 _"Dean._.. _"_ She sighs.  _"Fine. See you soon."_

Then the call ended.

"I don't understand." Sam says. "Why was Jack with Rowena?"

"I'm more worried about mom." Dean says as he swings his bag over his shoulder.

"Jack said Nick was dead. Mom went to deal with the body. How did Rowena get involved?" Sam frowned.

"I don't know but I don't like it."

Sam presses his mom's number. The call went to voicemail.

"No answer." Sam says.

Dean cursed under his breath. The uneasy feeling builds up inside him. Something wasn't right. Rowena rarely rings up with good news.

"Keep trying. Try Jack as well. Keep trying until we get to Rowena's."

"Dean."

The frantic older hunter was already up the stairs ready to go. Sam hoped it wasn't something bad. He hoped mom was okay.

 _Jack wouldn't hurt mom._ Sam thought.

Sam gets ready and follows his brother out of the door.

* * *

Heaven was deteriorating by the day. The lights flickered and the power was close to nothing. After the attack from the Empty Heaven are in more crisis than they were before. Naomi failed to protect the remaining angels and because of her poor leadership she had to removed and put in a cell. Now the angel Dumah is in charge. She didn't volunteer for the role she was all that Heaven had. The angels look up to her.

Dumah stood facing the throne which once belonged to the big man before he decided to leave. When she thought of God she felt angry. He created Heaven. He created the angels. He must know the current state of Heaven. God is omniscient. He knows literally everything.

Not all the angels followed the order and returned to Heaven. Some angels preferred to stay and live among the humans. Anael stayed to continue her work and heal the humans. Dumah found it selfish. Angels are supposed to be together in Heaven not on earth interacting with the creations that have done more wrong than right. The angels know the state in Heaven so why don't they come up and help? A few more angels will not fix Heaven but it will keep the power going a little longer until they can find a permanent solution.

A wave of power hits Dumah like a ton of bricks. A power so strong it made the lights go brighter and the flicking stopped. Dumah smiles feeling the angelic energy transferring through the walls of Heaven. It felt so good it felt like Heaven again. It did not last long. Heaven goes dim again and back to the flickering that was starting to annoy most of the angels.

Dumah sighs. It was good while it lasted.

The power felt familiar. She sensed Michael but it wasn't Michael he is in the cage and the other one is dead. It wasn't an average archangel level of power. It was strong close to God's level.

 _The_ _nephilim_ _._

Jack was mortal the last time Dumah set eyes on him. Their encounter didn't go well. He was dead and human and she was possessed by the Cosmic Entity.

That incident shook Dumah to the core. She had no control. The black mass from the Empty pushed her back and kept her restrained. All she could do was watch as the most terrifying ruler from the place angels fear was using her body to attack the nephilim, his mom and Castiel who was not her favourite angel but he was still one of theirs. Since then it gave Dumah an insight on how humans feel when angels use them as vessels. Being locked away in their mind. It made her have sympathy for humans in that way but that didn't mean she forgave them for the sins they caused. She hasn't gone that far to loving humanity. Not yet.

Heaven needed someone like Jack. With his power he can keep Heaven running. He can stop angels from becoming extinct. Jack is the son of Lucifer but Dumah wasn't interested in that. She is interested in the kid's power. Jack helping the angels, no chance not while he is with the Winchesters.

 _The Winchesters have turned the_ _nephilim_ _against us. The_ _nephilim_ _will not help us._ Dumah thought.

If only Dumah can get Jack on her side. Convince him to save Heaven. Help her create more angels.

 _The child_ _has a conscience_ _. He will think its wrong. He thinks like a human. Too much like a human._

Time is running out and Dumah was running out of options. She can't get her hands on Jack which frustrated her because she needed him. Angels rarely pray but Dumah felt now was a good time. She prayed for something to happen. Anything that will open a door for her to get to the access to the nephilim and avoid meeting a tragic end.

"Dumah."

Dumah turns and faces a very surprised angel.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Mary Winchester is gone. Her soul never reached Heaven it went to the Empty." The angel answers.

"How?" Dumah asks also looking surprised. "She is human?"

"The nephilim sent her there."

_Oh._

"That explains the tremendous amount of power." Dumah grinned. "Thank you for telling me."

"What about Mary Winchester?"

"I will deal with it." Dumah nodded.

The angel nods and leaves the room. Dumah goes back to facing God's throne.

 _It seems my_ _prays_ _have been answered_ _._ She thought.  _The_ _nephilim_ _will be mine._


	9. Chapter 9

Rowena looks through the window and sees the Impala parking up outside her house. Dean is the first one out. His anxious expression made the witch feel uneasy. Dean has always been the hot headed one. She didn't want him throwing his weight around her house. Sam well Rowena hoped he be more understanding. She didn't want to die because she kept their mom's whereabouts a secret.

She hears pounding on the door. The witch didn't need to work which brother that was. She opens the door.

Dean brushes past her and walks into her living room.

"Where is she? Where's mom?"

Rowena lets the other hunter in and closes the door.

"I think it is best if you both sit down."

Dean stayed put. He folds his arms.

"I'm fine where I am."

"I'm sitting down."

Rowena sits behind her desk. She tried to relax but two big, tall hunters towering over her...yeah she couldn't relax.

"Tell us." Dean says sounding desperate.

Rowena sighs.

"Best if I go straight to the point...your mother is gone."

"Gone? Where did she go?" Sam frowned.

"I mean she's not on earth."

"What you saying?" Dean asks. He had a feeling that he knew the answer.

The witch sadly looks at the older hunter.

"I'm sorry."

Sam closes his eyes. He felt like he received a punch to the gut.

Dean shakes his head.

"No."

"Dean."

"No. She can't be gone. I was on the phone to her not long ago. Jack said..."

"Jack was lying. He and your mother got into an argument. He lost control and..."

"Stop." Dean cuts her off his voice cracking.

"Dean."

The elder Winchester paces up and down the room. His emotions in a turmoil. He didn't know how to react. One minute his mom is here the next minute she's gone.

On Jack's watch.

"Dean your mother is..."

"HE KILLED HER!" Dean yells. He throws Rowena's stuff off the table. "THE SON OF A BITCH KILLED HER."

 _I knew he was going to do that._ Rowena sighed.

Rowena shakes her head.

"No Dean."

Sam was still in shock to say anything.

"He killed her and he lied." Dean repeats over and over.

"Your mother is..."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS JACK DOING WITH YOU? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU UP TO? HUH?"

Rowena stands up and bangs the table with her fists

"YOUR MOTHER IS NOT DEAD!"

Dean goes quiet while Sam steps back by the unexpected yell. Rowena takes a deep breath and calms herself down.

"What I meant was your mother and Jack had an argument. He lost control and sent her somewhere that is not on earth."

"Another universe? He sent her to another universe?" Dean says angrily.

"No. She is in this universe."

"Where is she Rowena?" Sam asks.

Rowena looks at the younger hunter.

"Your mother is in the Empty."

* * *

Jack rose from the chair and checks the Prophet again. Its been a few hours since Jack made contact to the Empty and he really need to make contact again. Time is running out. The Winchesters will start to get suspicious.

Donatello was still out cold. The impact of the nephilim's grace has got to the Prophet. It drained him.

"Why can't you just wake up!" Jack yells with frustration.

Several bulbs burst causing the room to go dim. Jack glares at the shattered bulbs. He looks back at the Prophet with a panicked expression.

"I'm sorry Donatello but I have to do this."

His eyes go gold and he approaches the Prophet. He puts his hands by the sides of Donatello's head. Jack hesitates. He hoped he would find the spell somewhere in Donatello's head but last time this happened Donatello ended up in hospital on a life support machine. That was Cas's doing what the hell could Jack do? Jack is stronger he could kill the man.

Jack is desperate. He needed to get Mary back.

 _I'm sure Sam and Dean will understand._ He thought.

He goes to put his hands on the Prophet.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Jack turns round with an annoyed expression. Then he becomes worried.

Crap have the Winchesters found out? Have they found him?

The door knocks again. This made Jack anxious. Whoever it is they are not leaving. The nephilim creeps towards the window and pulls the curtain.

Outside stood a woman with long brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her head turns towards the window. Her eyes lock on to Jack. Her smile widens.

Jack knew her. She's an angel. She is the one was possessed by the Shadow. Jack thought back to Cas's deal. The worry he once had about the deal is now gone. Jack didn't feel nothing about the possibility of losing the angel who he looks up to as a father figure

Jack looks at the mirror. He saw a small smile spreading across his lips.

What the hell?

Jack quickly drops the smile. He was smiling about losing Cas? He shouldn't be happy about that.

Jack shakes his head. Stress is getting to him.

While he is distracted Dumah appears outside the window. She taps on the glass. Jack jumps and turns again meeting the angel's eyes.

The nephilim opens the window.

Dumah smiles at the kid.

"Hello Jack, remember me?"

* * *

The Entity moves around the group. It's presence hits the two archangels hard. They felt like they are being pulled down. The Ruler of the Empty had no effect on Mary. Being human gave Mary an advantage.

"The nephilim did this?" The Shadow spat out.

Mary looks at the being who wore her face.

"You already know the answer." She answered.

Her reflection laughs. A laugh that sounded so foreign.

"Indeed I do. That little Devil has disturbed my slumber many times now. I was going to let Lucifer go, with him gone I can go back to sleep. Then Jack threw him back in, Michael woke up and you human came stumbling in shortly afterwards. Does that kid want to make my life a living Hell."

" Hell is my area of expertise. " Lucifer tried to joke.

The Entity turns and punches the Devil across the face. Lucifer holds his jaw and moans. He looks at the Mary lookalike.

"What is with mama Winchester wanting to hit me all the time." 

Michael straightened up. His smug expression returns.

"I plan on returning to earth. You let me go , you will have less pain." He says. 

"Do not let him go." Mary quickly says.

"I agree. Let me go. Like you said you were going to let me leave. " Lucifer nodded.

Michael shakes his head.

"And let the evil back on to the world." He scoffs "He wouldn't last he will be killed and he will be back to annoy you again."

"You shouldn't release that evil on to the world." Lucifer points at Michael. "He is beyond evil. He is a monster. He will get killed instantly the Winchesters will not let him destroy the world. Then he will be back here and he will annoy you."

"Don't let either of them out." Mary argues. "Let me go and I will find Jack. I'll get him to leave you alone."

"He will not leave it alone he is connected to me." Michael smirked. He looks at the Entity. "If you do not bring me back Jack will keep trying to get through to the Empty and he will continue to disturb you. "

"I can get Jack back on my side. I can get the kid to forgive me." Lucifer says "I can't if I'm stuck down here."

"Both of you have hurt Jack. It is for the best you both stayed away from him. " Mary says.

"He saved your life. He killed Nick." Michael argued. "You put him down telling him he did a bad thing. You hurt him Mary that's why he sent you away."

"At least I never took his grace." She glares at Lucifer as she said it. "Or had him as a prisoner." She growled at Michael.

The Shadow looks back and forth at the two archangels and the huntress. All three demanded to be let out. The Entity winced in pain. Too many awake, too many voices. The Cosmic Entity screams with rage and knocks the archangels and Mary down to the ground like bowling pins.

"I AM THE RULER OF THIS PLACE. I DECIDE WHO STAYS AND WHO GOES! THE KID HAS NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH HOW I WORK. IT HAS TO STOP. IT WILL STOP RIGHT NOW."

"I really need to go." Lucifer begged.

"NO. NO ONE IS LEAVING."

"I don't belong here." Mary says.

"You do now." The Shadow sneered. "All of you belong here. When you go to the Empty you never return. I will make sure of it."

"Then we'll just keep bothering you." Lucifer says.

"No you won't."The Entity towers over the three of them. "You will go to sleep. You will stay asleep."

"That's not gonna happen." Lucifer glared.

Even Michael is shaking his head.

A smirk spreads across the Entity's lips.

"We'll see about that."


	10. Chapter 10

"T...The Empty?" Sam shakes his head "H...How? Isn't that the place where Cas went?" Again he shakes his head. "How is mom there? She's human."

"Jack's blood was the key ingredient to opening the portal to the Empty." Rowena explained "The portal closed and the argument happened shortly afterwards."

"What were they arguing about? Mom shot Nick and Jack sent Lucifer back..."

Rowena raises her eyebrow.

"That's what he told you?"

Sam looks at his brother who hasn't said a word since Rowena revealed the big news. The elder hunter is in shock. Sam clears his throat and continues. Best to get the answers from the witch before Dean blows his fuses and breaks something else in the room. Sam can already feel the anger coming off his brother. It wasn't pleasant.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Jack did send Lucifer back but he also killed Nick. Your mother didn't agree with it. She kept telling him to stop but..the boy didn't listen. He got too carried away. Jack wanted Nick to suffer. I assume the vessel of Lucifer had a very painful death."

Sam couldn't help but feel satisfied that Nick suffered. The bastard deserved to suffer. However Sam does understand where his mom is coming from. Jack wouldn't make someone suffer because that's what his dad does and Jack doesn't want to be like his dad. Nick was not supernatural he was just a human so there was no need for Jack to go that far with his powers to end him.

"Your mother was going to tell you both what Jack did. Jack didn't want you to know."

"He was gonna keep it a secret." Dean glared. "We discussed in the past we don't keep secrets from each other. He was trying to pull mom into it. Mom refused to keep quiet so he sent her to...THE EMPTY!"

"Let me finish Dean." Rowena glared back. "Jack said there was a ringing sound in his head. He didn't know what it was. He wanted to be left alone but your mother wouldn't go. She was worried about him. He got so worked up and... he sent her to the Empty." Dean looked like a bull ready to charge. He is fuming. "It was an accident." Rowena tried to defend the kid "He didn't mean to. A lot of things were going through his head. With Nick trying to bring Lucifer back, the Empty, wanting to be alone." She clasps her hands "Bang."

"Bang!"

"You know what I mean. The magic from the spell Nick used and Jack's powers. It must have combined in some way."

"How did you get involved?"

"He came to me for help. He didn't know where she was so he wanted my help to find her."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Rowena." Sam asks.

"He didn't want to tell you because he knew you would act like this. He feared you wouldn't let him use his powers or worse you would turn on him. I couldn't tell you when the boy was with me. I did a tracking spell and all I saw was black. I knew it wasn't earth but I couldn't figure out where she could be. It was Jack who guessed she was in the Empty."

"How are you so sure she is there. Jack could be wrong." Sam says.

"We spoke to her."

Now Dean looked alarmed.

"When? How? Is she okay?"

"One question at a time." Rowena says. "We communicated through Donatello the Prophet."

"That's what Nick did." Sam says "He injected Donatello with angel grace to communicate to Lucifer."

Rowena nods.

"Jack used his grace this time. We got through. Mary was there but..."

"But what?" Dean says.

Rowena sighs.

"Lucifer." Sam closes his eyes at that. His mom is stuck with his worst enemy. "And Michael."

Dean's eyes widen.

"Michael?"

The older hunter swallows. His fears are coming true. Lucifer and Michael fighting their way out of the Empty. Mary is stuck in the middle of it all.

"Borrowed grace does not agree with a nephilim. Especially a nephilim as powerful as Jack. Just like when Gabriel's grace didn't agree with him. Difference is Michael's grace is changing Jack. It is corrupting him. Without a soul..." 

"Jack doesn't have a soul?" Sam interrupts.  

"He burned his soul to defeat Michael." Rowena glares at them both "I told you there was nothing that could be done to save him yet you ignored me and went and did something really stupid. Look at him now no soul, no guidance and Michael's grace, the power it is getting to his head. The poor boy doesn't know what he is doing."

"We couldn't let him die." Sam argued.

"You got to understand you can't always get what you want!" Rowena said her voice starting to increase in volume "I couldn't get Fergus back. My son. Death wouldn't allow it. However when someone dies who is close to you like Castiel, your mother, Jack...they get brought back. Death doesn't stop them. They all got another chance of life yet Fergus didn't. It's not fair."

Sam sighs.

"Rowena."

"After what happened, I hoped it's opened your eyes and made you realize that you should leave the dead alone. They do not come back the same. What happened to your mother it is on you. You brought Jack back you knew the consequences yet you went ahead with it."

"We didn't force Jack to hurt our mom!" Dean yells. He grips his gun "He is gonna pay."

Rowena laughs.

"You just got him back and now you want to kill him."

"He has no soul." Dean replies.

"Why does he not have no soul? because he burned it off to kill Michael. The archangel you failed to keep in your damm head."

"Jack should have not been so reckless."

"He did it because he cared. He wanted to save all of you. He saved me. He is out there trying to bring your mom back. You should help him not..." She looks at the gun. "...kill him. Standing here getting angry and blaming everyone is not going to help you. The longer you both mess about the longer Jack is alone and very likely will do something that he will regret and your mother will suffer more than she already has."

"We would have dealt with this sooner if you told us!" 

"I already told you it was complicated."

"Maybe he lied to you. He's gone dark side he might want to open the portal to let Lucifer out." Dean shakes his head. "How do you know what Jack told you was true. Being soulless he wouldn't care about mom. Without a soul he's gone. He is past saving. He needs to be put down!"

"I was soulless to Dean!" Sam yells.

"It's not the same."

"Of course its the same. I did bad things yet you wanted to save me."

"You are family."

"Jack is family too Dean. We don't give up on family. Rowena is right Jack needs us. Yes what he did was wrong but us standing here arguing about it is not gonna get us anywhere. This has to stop now!"

Silence fills the room. The atmosphere turns heavy.

Dean turns and walks out of the room. Both Rowena and Sam flinch when the sound of the door being slammed breaks the silence.

Rowena pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs heavily. Sam looks at the distressed witch.

"Rowena, we're sorry about Crowley."

"Fergus." She frowns at him. "His name is Fergus."

"Fergus. We know you miss him..."

Rowena raises her hand. 

"Don't go there Samuel."

Rowena walks over to the window. She looks at the older Winchester who was sitting on the car with his head down.

"Jack, we are gonna get his soul back and we are gonna save mom." Sam says trying to sound positive. 

But Rowena looked doubtful. 

Then the phone rings.

"Who is it?" Rowena asked.

Sam gets his phone out and looks at the screen.

"Its Cas."


	11. Chapter 11

Shortly after Anael left Castiel gets into his car and drives. He drives in silence. On the outside it is silent but the inside, his mind is screaming.

When he saw the amulet he thought he had the answer to all his problems. He hoped God would help, hear his prays. But nothing happened.

Anael wasn't surprised. God lets his creations suffer every day. He even lets his own grandson suffer. That's why she wanted nothing to do with Heaven. Heaven is the opposite to how people describe it.

Anael didn't want to be with angels who follow a God who is never there. She didn't want to be in a place where she is not respected. Anael chose Earth. She chose the people. She heals the sick and the injured a thing that God refuses to do.

Joshua said God does not meddle. Why bother creating humans if they are going to suffer and go through pain? That's why Anael does what she does. Not only for money but to also meddle. She has free will God cannot stop her from doing her job. She is not committing a sin. If he stopped her healing the sick and making people happy it would make him look like the bad guy.

Anael is no Saint but seeing people's reactions does have an effect on her. Brings out these feelings that she never experienced in Heaven. It makes her want to do more, help the people, experience more of these feelings. She wants to be involved with the humans. Michael saw that as a disappointment but Anael tried to not his words bother her. At least being too human is better than becoming a psychopath or a torturer.

If it wasn't for Earth Anael wouldn't be the angel she is today. A Miracle Healer.

Castiel thought of his sister and their conversation. He wanted to connect with her. She seemed to care about humanity in her own way. He didn't want to let her go back there especially in a time like this. Jack with no soul, Cas is worried what the kid will do next? He tried God and that failed. Cas is running out of options and Anael is right he is afraid of telling Sam and Dean. It worried him what their reactions would be. Sam might be more understanding but Dean, Dean has always been a hot headed one and would likely lose his temper because the angel didn't tell him sooner. Cas didn't want Jack or anyone to get hurt so that's why he kept the problem to himself.

Cas blew out a sigh as he drove down the road. He took the small roads just to make his journey to the bunker longer. He couldn't face Sam, Dean or Jack. Not yet Cas needed time. Time to come up with another option or time to prepare himself to reveal the news to the Winchesters. Cas wasn't sure what to do.

Suddenly a strong wave hits Cas. He jerks the wheel in shock and quickly pulls over to the side of the road. The angel blinks and tries to process what just happened.

Tremendous power soared through the angel. Cas felt it. He has never felt anything that powerful for a long time. Jack it had to be Jack. He is the only powerful being on this universe.

Hope fills Cas's chest. Maybe it is God. He heard the pray.

Cas shakes his head. Or maybe nothing happened it was probably part of Cas's imagination.

He couldn't ask Sam and Dean they are human and Jack, Cas didn't want to ask in case it is the nephilim's doing. The angel wanted to believe that Jack hasn't done anything.

Anael. She would know. She is an angel. She would feel it.

Cas gets out his phone and presses on to Anael's number. It rings a few times. Cas sighs with frustration. He needed her to answer. He had no one else to turn to.

A sigh comes from the phone.

 _"_ _Castiel_ _. Miss me already."_

"Anael. I need to ask you something."

 _"You already had your time with me_ _Castiel_ _. Unless you got a necklace that matches the earrings you gave me, we're finished."_

"This is urgent. I need to know I am not going crazy."

Anael again sighs.

_"What do you wanna know?"_

"Did you feel something? A source of power just now?"

_"Yes. I did."_

Cas sighs with relief. He wasn't going crazy.

"Anael this could be good news. It could be God."

Anael scoffs.

 _"God._ _Castiel_ _I doubt it is God. I think we both know who it really is."_

"Jack wouldn't unleash that amount of power."

 _"_ _Castiel_ _you knew the Jack with a soul. He has no soul now..."_

"That doesn't mean he has changed."

 _"_ _Castiel_ _..."_

"This has happened after I tried to contact God. This could be a sign from him."

 _"I sensed Michael. Jack took Michael's grace so it has_ _to be_ _Jack."_

Cas had to admit he felt Michael. Michael is in the cage and the other one is dead. Jack took Michael's grace.

Cas still didn't want to believe it is Jack.

"God could..."

 _"It is not God! You_ _know_ _deep down it is not him. You are too scared to face the truth."_

"I am considering other options."

_"You say Jack has not changed. If you are so certain Jack is okay then why come to me in the first place for my help?"_

Cas hesitates. His gut told him something is wrong but with the mistakes he has made in the past he did not always rely on his instincts. He hoped this time his gut is wrong and that Jack is fine and going to Anael was a waste of time. If that was Jack, maybe he used his powers for a good, saving a life being a true Winchester. Maybe Cas is thinking the worse. Being too paranoid.

 _"Call Jack."_ Anael suggests. " _Or call the Winchesters. They were probably there."_

"I...I don't know."

 _"I answered your question_ _Castiel_ _. Now goodbye."_

"Anael."

The call ends.

Castiel sighs. He calls Jack but the call goes to voicemail. His finger hovers over Sam and Dean's numbers. The angel shakes his head and puts his phone away. He turns his car round and heads for the main road.

 _Everything_ _is going to be_ _okay._ He ensured himself.  _They will be at the bunker. Jack is fine._

He nods.

_Jack is fine._

* * *

Cas opens the door and walks into the bunker.

"Sam! Dean!"

He walks down the stairs.

"Jack!"

Cas pauses and furrows his eyebrows. He couldn't sense Jack and the bunker is quiet.

"SAM, DEAN, JACK!"

The angel looks through the rooms and the garage. He had no luck on finding the Winchesters or Jack.

_Maybe they are on a hunt._

Cas calls Jack again but no answer. Cas presses on to Dean but again no answer. Cas tries Sam.

_"Hey Cas."_

"Sam. I'm at the bunker and you are not here..."

_"We're at Rowena's."_

"Rowena's?" Cas frowned. "Why are you with her? Is Jack with you?"

It went silent for a few moments. Cas's frown deepens by the uncomfortable silence.

"Sam...you still there?"

_"Yeah um Cas...something happened."_

Cas straightened. His body becomes tense. He swallows.

"W..What happened?"

_"Its...Jack."_

Worry rose inside the angel.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

 _"Nick tried to bring Lucifer back."_ Sam explained his voice calm.

"He what?"

_"Nick used Donatello to communicate to Lucifer. Lucifer gave him a spell to open a portal."_

"To the Empty? How that is impossible. How would Lucifer know that?"

_"I don't know. One of the ingredients was Jack's blood."_

Sam explained everything apart from when Nick beat him up and left him close to Death's door. Cas's worry turned into anger. The thought of Nick near Jack, Cas wanted to rip the former vessel apart. Jack is his son not Nick's or Lucifer's. Jack is part of Lucifer but he will never be Lucifer's son. Kelly chose Cas. Jack chose Cas. Cas loved Jack. Jack meant the world to him.

 _"Jack managed to send Lucifer back before he can_ _possess_ _Nick. Jack killed Nick. His death..."_

"Did he use his powers?"

_"Yes but he got too over carried away. Mom tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. He made Nick suffer."_

Cas again swallowed. That didn't sound like Jack at all. Jack made Michael suffer. Destroyed his original vessel before he possessed Dean. Jack needed to make Michael suffer with his powers. Michael was more of a threat and harder to kill. But Nick is human there would be no need for Jack to use his powers on him. The power Cas felt was that Jack killing Nick? Cas wouldn't be angry at Jack. He used his powers for good. He stopped Lucifer and killed Nick.

 _"Mom and Jack got into an argument."_ Sam says now starting to sound tense.

"An argument?"

_"Mom wasn't happy with Jack. She was going to tell us what he did to Nick. She upset him...then he just lost control."_

Cas's grip tightens around the phone.

"What did he do?"

_"He sent mom to the Empty."_

Cas's eyes widen. He nearly breaks the phone in shock.

"The Empty? Sam. Mary is human."

_"His abilities got mixed with the spell. He wanted mom to leave him alone. He...snapped."_

_That's what I felt._ Cas thought with horror.

"Sam where is Jack now?"

_"Rowena was with him. They were at Donatello's. They used Donatello to communicate to mom."_

"How did they do that? Did Jack use his grace?"

 _"Aye."_ Rowena piped up.

Cas's eyes go wider. He has heard of grace increasing a Prophet's ability to hear things that regular humans can't. Hearing the Empty that was new to the angel. Donatello has gone through it twice. He barely had time to recover from the previous grace Nick injected into him. Nephilim's grace Cas wasn't sure how that would affect a human. Donatello's mind has already been fried once Cas didn't want the Prophet to go through it again.

"How is Donatello?"

 _"Last time I looked he was unconscious. Grace hit him hard."_ Rowena answered.

"Where is Jack?" Cas repeats.

 _"Jack wanted to bring mom back from the Empty. He was doing it behind our backs. He wasn't going to tell us what he did to mom._   _Cas...mom is not alone down there. Lucifer and Michael are awake."_

Cas wanted to bang his fist on the table. The more Sam told him the worse it was. Cas has been in the Empty. It is horrible down there. It is a place Cas wanted to avoid. With the deal hanging over his head...

Cas pushes his deal to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

Mary stuck down there with the Entity, Lucifer and Michael Cas couldn't imagine what she must be going through. He would volunteer to take her place. Mary did not deserve to be down there. Jack must be drowning in guilt right now.

"Sam where is Jack?" Cas asks now sounding urgent.

_"Rowena refused to help him. He sent her back to her place. We don't know if he is still with Donatello. He is trying to do the spell himself. Cas if he opens it, Lucifer..."_

"Lucifer and Michael are not coming back. Jack is not doing that spell. We will get to him before he does." Cas noticed something was off. "Sam, where is Dean?"

_"He's outside. He didn't take the news well."_

"Of course he wouldn't."

_"Cas there is one more thing."_

Cas groans. He couldn't stomach anymore bad news.

"What."

_"Jack has no soul."_

Cas goes quiet. The Winchesters already knew.

_"Cas?"_

"I already knew."

_"What do you mean you already knew?"_

"I will explain later." Cas quickly answered wanting to avoid the question. "Meet me at Donatello's."

Cas ends the call before the younger Winchester can ask anymore questions. Cas presses a button and waits.

 _"_ _Castiel_ _."_

"Anael."

_"If you calling about Jack I am not interested. He is your problem not mine. Can you please respect my wishes and leave me alone."_

"I need you to go to Donatello."

_"Donatello?"_

"A Prophet. I need you to go and see him. Check if he is okay."

_"Why can't you do it?"_

"I...can't."

Cas didn't want to look into Donatello's mind. He did fix Donatello but after that the angel wanted to keep away from the Prophet's mind. Also Cas is scared to look at the possible damage Jack might have caused. It was best for Anael to look at Donatello. She had no emotional attachment to the nephilim. She will put the job first. Anael with Donatello at least that would be one less problem for Cas to deal with. Cas needed to focus on Jack.

"You are a healer." Cas continued.

_"The Prophet is hurt."_

"There is a chance yes."

Anael sighs.

_"This is about Jack isn't it."_

"Please Anael. I will pay you. I will give you the money as soon as you arrive."

It went silent for a few moments.

 _"Alright."_ Anael says.  _"You better have the money."_

"I promise."

_"Text me the address."_

"I will."

 _"See you soon_ _Castiel_ _."_

The call ends.

Cas puts his phone away and leaves the bunker.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean heard the door open. He lowers his head and wipes his face with his sleeve. He didn't know that Sam already noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. Sam didn't point it out not wanting to put his brother on the spot. He pretends he never saw anything and clears his throat.

"Cas called. He is meeting us at Donatello's. Jack might still be there."

Dean flinched at the name. His thoughts about Jack being a miracle have changed. Jack is not the same boy he loved. He hurt mom. Jack sent mom to another universe and now he sent her to the Empty. Without a soul Jack is just another supernatural being that needs to be put down. Sam and Jack without their soul is not the same. Sam is human. Jack is a nephilim. No matter what Sam says there is a difference.

"Rowena is coming with us." Sam continued.

"I am doing what?" Rowena frowned.

"To get mom back we gotta open that portal. Rowena we need you for the spell."

Rowena sighs dramatically.

"You are as crazy as the kid Samuel."

"He is right." Dean turns his head towards the witch. "You're needed."

"But...but Lucifer...Michael."

"Screw them."

"I thought we were stopping Jack from doing the spell."

"We are." Sam nodded.

"We just need his blood." Dean put coldly. "Then we put him somewhere where he can't hurt anyone ever again."

Sam ignored his brother's comment. He hoped Dean will snap out of it.

"Rowena. We are stopping Jack yes but we are doing the spell instead. More of us the better the chances are that we can stop Michael and Lucifer from coming back."

"Even if we have to go in there and grab her." Dean added.

"And be at risk of being stuck in there. No." Sam was taken back by the comment. Rowena sighs and places her hand on Sam's arm. "I already lost Fergus." She said quietly.

She gripped Sam's arm and gives him a worried look.

The Winchesters look at each other with a surprise expression. Although Rowena didn't mention their names they knew what she meant. She did cared about them. She may not always show it but deep down she cared.

Dean heaves a sigh.

"Rowena. You know us. We will do anything. I am not letting mom be down there with the two biggest dicks." His looks at the witch with a pleading expression. "Please Rowena."

Rowena stares at Dean's attempt of puppy eyes. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Dean puts on a smile. "But on one condition."

Dean's smile drops.

"What?"

"You bring my Fergus back."

"Rowena. We can't. Remember what Billie said." Sam says sadly.

"I know you can't mess with Death. It just occurred to me that I would be stopped but you wouldn't. Billie lets you get away with it." Rowena laughs. "I should have thought of this sooner."

"Rowena he is not awake."

"Well wake him up." Rowena growled.

"He died in another universe." Dean frowned.

"The Empty existed before the worlds were even created before Chuck and Amara existed." Sam says "Maybe there is only one Empty.

"Someone has been doing their homework." Dean said sarcastically.

"I will perform the spell when we find out what the spell is. You get your mother back and I get my son back."

The witch grabs her bag and goes to the car. She had a spring to her step as she walks to the Impala. She is hopeful. Her worries about Lucifer and Michael have faded. She will take the risk if it involves getting her son back.

Dean looks at his brother.

"I guess bringing Crowley back would be a bonus."

"And Jack?" Sam says.

Dean's face hardens. He turns away and gets into the Impala. Sam sadly shakes his head and follows him.

They all get into the car and drive off.

* * *

"Did Castiel send you?" Jack asks.

His eyes flicker gold and his face grew anxious. Dumah shakes her head.

"No." She answers.

"Sam and Dean?"

"None of them know."

"How did you find me?"

"I can sense you. I am an angel remember."

The flashbacks of the Entity possessing Dumah appear in Jack's mind. Her face dissolving into back goo, her grace tainted with black mass, her voice that sent shivers down the nephilim's spine. Jack shook his head wiping the image from his mind. The Entity is gone this is Dumah the angel. The grace inside her shone bright but some areas remained black. The black goo that the Shadow left behind. Just like when a bit of grace gets left in a human. Jack wondered if Dumah knew that. He wondered if the possession affected her in any way like Michael with Dean and Sam with Lucifer.

"Are you going to let me in?" Dumah asks.

Jack remained cautious. He walks to the door and opens it. His eyes watch Dumah as she steps in. Jack knew she would not come here for the sake of it. She wants something. She wants it from him.

Dumah looks at the sleeping Donatello who snored softly.

"He's been like that for a while." Jack says.

Dumah walks into the living room her eyes gazing around the room. She looks at ornaments on the shelf. She touches one and runs her fingers down it.

"Mary Winchester was not your fault." She says.

Dumah smiles when she hears the nephilim gulp.

"You know about that?" He asks his voice tense.

Dumah faces him. Her expression becomes sympathetic.

"It was a mistake Jack. I will admit when I found out where she went, I was surprised. The Empty. She's with..."

Dumah stops. Her face twitches. The memories of the Entity taking hold of her overpowers her. She clenches her fists and closes her eyes.

"The ruler of the Empty." Jack says.

She opens her eyes and returns to her sympathetic expression.

"Yes. Me, you, Castiel we all met it, the Shadow. We seen how ruthless it is. Castiel's deal." Jack lowers his head. Dumah frowns "I am really sorry Jack. I know how much you love him."

"He was stupid to do it in the first place." Jack says.

"Yes he was but he did it because he cares about you."

"He has to learn to let go. Soldiers move on. They don't let loved ones hold them back. That is a weakness of his. He keeps putting his loved ones before him that's why he gets hurt. The silly angel will not open his eyes and see what it is doing to him. Now he has a deal and..." Jack scoffs "Its his fault not mine. I realize it now. Castiel is a fool and that will never change."

Dumah's eyes go wide by the response. She wasn't expecting that. Jack suddenly looked lost. His eyebrows furrow. What made him say all that when he knew that wasn't true. Yet somewhere deep inside of him he did see Cas as a fool, an idiot. Those thoughts scared Jack.

"Jack are you okay?" Dumah asks.

"I'm fine." He quickly answered.

His face did not match his answer. Dumah approaches him. Her eyes peer through his body. She let out a gasp. He had no soul. The place where the soul is supposed to be is hollow. Michael's grace is filling up the emptiness inside Jack. Without a soul he had no moral compass. He can not tell what is right or what is wrong. The kid is nothing but a power bank.

Dumah's concern vanishes. She grins in her mind.

_This is a perfect opportunity._ She thought.

"Jack. You can make up for your mistake."

His face turns curious.

"How?"

"Heaven is getting worse. There is hardly any of us left. We need angels. Angels keep Heaven going. Almost all the angels are in the Empty. Castiel returned from the Empty. It is possible that the other angels can come back too."

"You want me to bring them back?"

Dumah nods.

"Jack. We can help each other. We both want the same thing from the same place. I help you save Mary you help me save Heaven." Jack frowns. "Bringing the angels back, Heaven would be saved." Dumah continued "It would all be thanks to you Jack. You would be seen as a hero not a monster."

"It would really make me a hero?"

"Absolutely. Even God would be proud of you."

"God...my grandfather."

"Yes your grandfather. You would make us all proud."

"But Sam, Dean..."

"They will happy when they see their mother again."

"They will hate me if they found out what I did."

"They will not hate you."

"I may not be able to bring the angels back."

"What do you mean?" Dumah frowned.

"I woke Castiel up. It was the ruler from the Empty that brought Castiel back." Jack had a thought "There is a spell to open the Empty."

"Really?"

Jack nods.

"I do not know the spell. I used Donatello to communicate to the Empty. I couldn't get the spell in time. I have been waiting for Donatello to wake up so I can try again."

"Huh."

Dumah lifts Donatello's eyelid and looks into his eye.

"When will he wake up?" Jack asks. 

"I cannot say."

"Is he okay?"

"He is recovering."

"Can you not speed it up. I need to know the spell. Mary is down there. Lucifer and Michael are awake."

"They are!" Dumah quickly covers her shock with a fake smile "That will not be a problem."

"I stopped Lucifer the first time I can do it again." Jack nodded. "Michael is not going through either."

"We must bring back the others." Dumah says. "The Shadow will not like it but you know what who cares. The Shadow invaded Heaven. So what we are doing is payback. We invade the Shadow's home."

Jack liked that plan. He wanted the Entity to pay. Waking up the angels will cause extreme pain to the Shadow but it will be worth it. Dumah will love to hear or see the Entity suffer. The bastard should suffer after using her to hurt others. It has haunted her ever since.

"We still do not know the spell." Jack frowned.

"Is there not anyone else who knows the spell?"

"There is...but he's dead."

"Who is it?"

"Nick Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer gave him the spell to open the portal. I had to kill Nick he was a threat."

"I understand. You did the right thing." Dumah then sighs. "It would have been good if he was alive we could have got the spell from him. Unless, you bring him back."

"M...Me?"

"You have tremendous power Jack. Archangels are able to bring people back. You are half archangel."

Jack remembered when Lucifer brought back Maggie. A nephilim is much more powerful than an archangel. If Jack can wake up Castiel then surely he can bring someone back to life.

"I don't know how."

"You will know." Dumah smiled. "It will come naturally to you."

"Nick is dangerous."

"He knows the spell. We need the spell as soon as possible. No spell, no Mary, Heaven will eventually fall. We can't have that right."

"No."

"Nick doesn't have to stay alive, you can kill him again once we got what we needed."

Jack smiles.

"Okay."

Dumah grins.

"Now, show me where the body is."

* * *

Jack focuses on the body. The body rises out of the ground and hovers in the air.

"Inside." Dumah orders.

Jack follows with the body into the cabin. Dumah grabs a chair and places it in the middle of the room. Jack lowers the body on to the chair. Dumah grabs some rope and wraps it around the body. She ignored the body's brunt appearance and the smell of the smoke as she did it. 

Dumah steps back and admires her work.

"That should hold him." She says. She looks at the nephilim. "Its time."

Jack takes a deep breath and approaches the corpse. His eyes glow gold. He puts his hand on the body's chest.

"Find his soul." Dumah says.

Gold spreads down Jack's arms into the body. Gold shoots up through the body's arms and legs it eventually takes over the whole body. When it reaches the heart, the heart glows gold causing an outline on the chest.

Jack's head snaps back and he lets out a cry.

"Jack." Dumah says.

Jack grits his teeth.

"I...I can't get to him. They are preventing me."

"Who?"

Jack lets out another cry but keeps his hand pressed on the body.

"Jack where is Nick?"

Jack turns to face the angel. His face is full of pain. 

"Nick...Nick is in Hell."


	13. Chapter 13

Nick woke up surrounded by flames and smoke. He tried to move but he couldn't. His body is chained up and his clothes are burnt and ripped. He frowns and looks round. This place looked familiar to him. He felt like he belonged here, he ruled here. It felt like home.

But it wasn't his. It is Lucifer's. The fire, the cries, the tortured souls this is Hell. Nick is in Hell.

The former vessel remembered his last moments. He can still feel the agonizing pain. His body burning on the inside, his skin sizzling and bubbling. He remembered Jack's eyes glowing gold and Mary's yells telling the nephilim to stop.

Then Nick blacked out and now he is here. Nick wasn't afraid he instead took it in and admired the Devil's work. He admired everything about Lucifer and they would have become one if it wasn't for Jack.

It angered Nick what the Winchesters and Castiel have done to Jack. They have corrupted him and turned him against his own father. Nick felt Lucifer's heart-break when Jack turned on him that day. It hurt the Devil. All Lucifer wanted was to be accepted and have someone love him. He thought Jack was changing him as well making him a better person. When Jack chose them Lucifer snapped and his old ways soon return to the surface.

Nick wanted Lucifer, he prayed to him, showed him that not everyone hated him. Nick was willing to give his life to the Devil again. He would said yes without no hesitation.

A bang interrupts Nick's thoughts. He looks straight ahead. A smile spreads across his face.

"Maddox."

The demon's true face brought happiness to the former vessel. He wasn't with Lucifer but seeing a demon made him connected to Lucifer. Demons are Lucifer's creations.

Maddox snarled.

"You failed." He says.

From Lucifer's memories Maddox is a loyal follower of the Devil. On earth Nick and Maddox formed an alliance to help get Lucifer back. Maddox sent the demons out and they all been killed Dean Winchester.

 _Brother intervenes with my plans again._ Nick thought with anger.

Hell was struggling as it is. They had no King or Queen because Sam Winchester has made it very clear no one is taking the throne. If Lucifer is back he can become the rightful king again. Sam is terrified of the Devil. Seeing Sam's scared expression made Nick grin. Lucifer craved Sam's fear and so did Nick.

A frightened Winchester is so delightful.

Maddox aims his razor blade up against Nick's throat.

"You told me it would work and you had everything under control."

"Ah well the plan went sideways."

"Sideways!"

Maddox slashes across Nick's chest. Nick let out a scream and coughs. He glares at the demon.

"It's not my fault. It's the kid." Nick spat out.

"You were certain it was going to work."

The demon slashes the soul and repeats the sentence over and over. Nick screams. The screams encouraged Maddox to go faster. This human has broken his promise, he failed to bring Lucifer back so he should be punished for it.

"WE COULD STILL BRING HIM BACK!"

Maddox stops.

"How?" He asks.

Nick winced in pain. Maddox already started to become impatient. He raises his razor.

"Wait. Wait! Give me a chance!" Nick yells. "Get me out of Hell!"

"Bring you back to life?"

"Yeah. Sam and Dean both been to the pit and come back. Why can't I?"

"Your body is burnt."

"Heal it. Fix it. I don't know."

"Then you will get killed again." Then Maddox grins. "Unless you tell me the spell and I'll do it." 

"You need me."

"Lucifer doesn't need you. They are many who can be his vessel. Maybe I could give Lucifer his true vessel. Sam did sound like he made himself King that day."

Jealously flashes across Nick's face. Maddox's grin widens knowing he hit a soft spot. Then Nick suddenly glows gold. The chains started to burn.

Maddox sensed the source.

_It's the kid!_

"STOP HIM FROM ESCAPING! HE MUST STAY TO BE PUNISHED!" Maddox roared.

Black smokes bursts through the flames and swirl around the former vessel. Nick felt the demonic energy press down to him. Nick can sense the struggle. The nephilim is the strong the demons have no chance against him.

What puzzled Nick is why is Jack doing this? The nephilim killed Nick why would Jack want to bring back the man who he wanted dead.

Unless Nick has something that Jack does not have.

"MADDOX!" Nick screams through the cries. "LET ME GO!"

"You have failed us."

"Yeah yeah yeah you said that already. But listen why would Jack out of all people would be trying to bring me back? Hmm. It must make you wonder."

Maddox this time listened. The former vessel had a fair point. Why would Jack try to bring Nick back?

"The spell." Maddox looks at Nick. "That must be the reason."

"We can take advantage of this." Nick smirked through the pain. "I can bring Lucifer back and I will make sure that kid stays out of my way."

"You are a human."

"With knowledge. That kid is like a couple of years old easy to manipulate. I did get his blood the first time I can do it again."

"The Winchesters."

"I wanna kill Sammy. Michael..." He smiles. " I mean Dean I always wanted a battle. Us fighting on the battleground. Bring Michael and Lucifer's fight to life."

"That so."

"That can happen after me and Lucifer become one. Oh and I want Castiel dead and he better stay dead. I'm sick of his face."

Nick shook and the demons screamed as the gold spreads into the black smoke.

"WE CAN DO THIS MADDOX! TELL YOUR BUDDIES TO STOP. GIVE THE KID WHAT HE WANTS. I WILL BRING LUCIFER BACK."

Maddox leans forward being careful to avoid the gold beams of light.

"Fine but if you fail again. I will come up and take you down to Hell myself. You understand."

"Got it. I fail I go to Hell. Got it perfectly clear."

Maddox waves.

"Let him go."

The demons fly away and the chains burn and fall into the fire. Nick felt himself being pulled forward. The light consumes him and the screams fade away. He becomes healed. All the damage caused by Maddox goes away along with screams.

Then the light becomes so bright Nick had to close his eyes. Suddenly he is shoved backwards and the force causes him to open his eyes.

Nick gasps. He breathes several times. His body demands for oxygen. He looks down. His body is healed and Nick felt more alive than ever.

"Nick." A voice what sounded like a woman speaks.

Nick looks and smiles.

"Dumah."

"You know who I am." Dumah says.

"Anyone who knew Lucifer I knew them as well." Nick grinned.

"Nick."

Nick's smile widens.

"Jack. My Jesus. I guess I am your Lazarus."

"Shut up." Jack snaps at him.

"Not happy to see me."

Nick scoffs and shakes his head.

"We need your help." Dumah says.

Nick raises his eyebrow.

"My help?"

"You know how to open the Empty."

"Hmm...maybe."

"You do know!" Jack says.

"Okay yeah I do know." He tilts his head and frowns. "Why do you want the spell?"

"Mary Winchester is there." Dumah answers.

Shock appears on Nick's face.

"Mama bear is in the Empty." He laughs and laughs. He laughs until tears filled his eyes. "Oh that's..." He clears his throat but the smile remained. "Wow."

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT." Jack pulls Nick forward and his eyes glow. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU MARY WOULD STILL BE HERE."

"Gonna kill me Jack." Nick mocked him. "Go on then give me your best shot. What's more brutal than being burned alive. Show me."

Jack's eyes blaze with fury. Dumah puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Jack." She said her voice stern. Jack looks at Dumah. Dumah turns to the door. "I think its best if you go outside."

"But Nick."

"I can talk to him. You need to calm down."

Jack sighs.

"Fine. Let me know if he tries anything."

The nephilim storms out and shuts the door behind him. Nick faces the angel and grins.

"Now that the kid is out of the way we can have a proper adult conversation." He furrows his eyebrows. "You are hiding something. You wouldn't just help bring Mary back. No. You want something don't you."

"I'm not the only one who wants something. Right Nick?"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me the spell."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I am being easy on you Nick. If you do not tell me I will force the information out of you. Then Jack can send you back where you came from."

"You could do that. But you see I know how to do it. The spell. I did it once I can do it again."

"I'll know what to do once I got what I need."

"You open it then what you expect Mary to come through just like that. That's not how it works. Mary could be lost for all we know."

"Jack will find her."

"Then what? You are not gonna close the portal you just admitted you wanted something. What is it? Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!"

"Jack is going to wake up the angels and send them to Heaven." Dumah answers.

Nick's mouth snaps shut.

"Ooooh." He then nods. "I do remember Heaven is low on battery."

"If I don't get the angels from the Empty Heaven will fall and there will be a war between the death and the living. There will be nothing we can do to stop it. So please tell me the spell."

Nick's expression becomes sympathetic.

"There would be Hell on earth. We can't let that happen. I will help. I will do the spell."

Dumah wasn't falling for this little performance he is putting on. Nick doesn't give a damm about Heaven. There is only one thing from the Empty he wants.

"Lucifer is not coming back." She says. 

"Lucifer helped you. Wasn't he the ruler of Heaven once? He kept the power going for you guys. Michael didn't. Michael was gonna let Heaven collapse. Lucifer was really gonna try better but the Winchesters, Castiel and Jack ruined it for him. If Lucifer comes back he will have another chance to put things right."

"No. Lucifer is evil and will always remain evil."

"Think of the power! Archangels give the most power."

"Jack will not let Lucifer through. You know that."

"I'll be prepared this time. We have leverage." He grins. "Mary Winchester." He chuckles. "Probably Lucifer is using her as leverage." He taps his head. "Minds alike."

"Or Michael."

"Michael?"

"He's awake as well."

"Oh..."

"Its risky."

"Not really. Michael again power. You can put him in your angel prison."

Dumah and Naomi did discuss that once when they searched for the archangel. Michael is extremely powerful. Most powerful archangel. Perfect for Heaven. Jack would take Michael down. However part of Dumah still thought it is too much of a risk. So many things could go wrong.

She shakes her head.

"No."

Nick cocked his head.

"It's a good offer."

"It is very tempting yes but bringing the two most dangerous archangels back on earth, it could cause another war. You leave me with no choice Nick. Last chance. Talk."

"Bite me."

Dumah's eyes glow. She raises her hand.

The ropes rip apart and Nick reaches out and grabs the blade from the angel's pocket. He puts it against her throat.

"This got interesting." He smirked.

Dumah gulps but does her best to remain calm.

"I can call Jack."

"Oh yes Jack can save you but..." He brings the blade to his throat. "He won't save me."

"Nick don't."

"I would. Just gotta move it along and a nice long cut will form. Blood will pour and...Rest in Peace to me. I'll go to Hell again. The demons didn't like what Jack did. Bringing me back. If I die and Jack tries to bring me back again, there will be a war against Hell. Is that what you want?" Dumah's expression turns nervous. Nick sighs. "Every option there is a risk of war. Demons are no good to Heaven. But angels...archangels especially are the answer to helping Heaven. This is what I'm gonna offer. I do the spell, Jack wakes up the angels, saves Mary blah blah, we let Lucifer through and he will possess me. If Michael wants to join the party Jack can handle him. Uncle and nephew bonding." He smirked. "So Dumah do we have a deal."

"Give me back my blade."

"Blade stays with me. Anything happens I will kill myself and cause an uproar in Hell. Again Dumah. Do we have a deal."

Dumah closes her eyes.

"Deal." She said her voice quiet.

Nick smiles.

"See. Wasn't so hard."

Jack opens the door. His eyes widen when he sees Nick standing up.

"Dumah."

"It's okay Jack. He is going to cooperate."

Nick tucks the blade in his back pocket.

"That's right." He smiled.

He then clasps his hands.

"So. Lets get started."


	14. Chapter 14

Donatello groans. His eyes burned and his head was pounding. He felt like he been through a few rounds of fights. He pushes through the fog and opens his eyes. He snaps his eyes shut and lets out another groan.

"Mr Redfield?" A soft voice spoke to him.

Donatello opens them again. His vision is blurry. He places his hand on his head. He had his glasses on. Being injected twice with grace can really mess with a person's senses. Donatello felt his senses have shut down.

"Mr Redfield?" The same voice repeated.

The Prophet followed the voice. His eyes met a blur of colors. He managed to make out a face with long hair. Red. He saw red. This person is wearing red.

He responds but the answer came out as a slur. He removes his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"Hmm."

He puts them back on and blinks a few times. He looks where he heard the voice. She was clearer now and...a stranger. The Prophet has never seen her in his life. After a day he had the Prophet was pretty much used to people or should he say the supernatural community popping up in his life.

"And what are you?" He smiles at her frown. "I know you are not human pretty much everyone I see these days are something."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Donatello was so done with everything. All he wanted to do was go to his bedroom, go to sleep and forget this day ever happened. If he had a soul he would have had a mental breakdown ages ago.

"I'm Jo. I am a healer." Donatello's eyes go wide. Okay that sounded quite human. Jo beams at him. "I been sent here to check on you."

"If I had to guess who sent me was it two men brothers."

"No."

"I know it's not a neighbour who is concerned about me." He raises his eyebrow. "Its the Winchesters isn't it."

"No. It was Castiel actually."

Donatello nods.

"Right." He stands up. Jo quickly goes to his side. "You can tell Castiel I am fine."

"Mr Redfield you been through a traumatizing event. Castiel thinks there might be some damage."

"Oh goody." He rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."

"I checked." She smiles. "There is no damage."

"Um..." He shrugs. "Wonderful so you are not needed here you can go. I would offer you a drink but I'm tired I just want to sleep."

"I understand but I have to stay."

The Prophet scoffs.

"They are really that worried about me."

"Oh no I am just waiting for my money. Castiel is on his way." Her smile widens. "I am expecting full payment."

Donatello sighs heavily and sits back down.

"I'm not going to get any peace."

The door knocks and Jo goes to answer it. She gasps but quickly hides it with a smile.

 _It's not Michael._ She reminds herself.

"Dean."

She heard Donatello groan in the background. Dean frowns at her.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Uh..."

Dean brushes past her not giving her the chance to answer. He looks round the room with his gun in his hand.

"Jack!" He calls out.

Jo huffed and folds her arms.

"Jack is not here."

Dean pauses and looks at her.

"What?"

"Jack is not here." Jo repeated.

Dean takes a threatening step forward and looks down at the healer.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do?" He repeated his voice low and dangerous.

Jo raises her eyebrow.

"You think this is my doing?"

"Well you were Satan's girl."

"I'm not anyone's girl." She glared at him. "I don't care about the kid I came here to do a job and that was to check on the Prophet."

"Who sent you?"

"Castiel did."

"Cas sent you and he didn't tell us."

What was with everyone keeping things from Dean recently.

"Dean." Sam frowns at the woman standing with his brother. "Jo?"

"Castiel sent me to check on the Prophet." Jo quickly says before the younger hunter starts bombarding her with questions.

"Oh. Is he okay?"

"He is right here." Donatello yawned.

"He is fine. Tired but fine." Jo answered.

"Well you can get your feathery ass out of here." Dean growled. He clearly didn't trust her.

"Can't. Not until your friend pays me."

"Cas is paying you." Dean rolls his eyes. "You gotta be joking."

"I paid a taxi to come here. I don't do jobs for free Dean I got to earn a living. Human essentials are not cheap."

Dean gets in her face. Jo become uncomfortable not liking her personal space being invaded. Last time her space was invaded it was Michael. Jo started to think Michael and Dean were not that different to each other after all. For starters both have tempers on them and both are not the type to mess with.

"Anael." Cas walks in and looks at Dean's pissed off expression. Cas sighs. "I'm sorry I should have told you she was coming."

"Anael." Donatello sits up straight. "I knew she was something." He thinks of the name and the ability to heal. He points at her. "Angel."

Castiel nods.

"Yes she's an angel."

"Yeah tell everyone Castiel." Anael said sarcastically.

"Cas. Give her the money so she can go." Dean says.

"Now would be very good Castiel." Anael said her eyes never leaving the hunter.

Cas looks at the drained Prophet.

"Can't you stay? In case..."

"Castiel he is fine." Anael says.

"Please." Cas's expression turns guilty. "I owe him. Someone has to watch him while we find Jack."

"Jack is not here." Dean says.

Cas put on his best calm expression.

"We'll find him." Cas assured him.

"That will cost you more." Anael says.

"I will pay." Cas nodded to the other angel.

Anael thought about it. She is not going to turn down money. As long as she is paid and out of the Winchesters way she's good.

"You can start paying me now."

Anael sticks out her hand. Cas gets out his wallet and but Sam quickly jumps in and scoops notes out of his pocket.

"Fifty dollars." Sam says.

He puts it in her hand.

Anael nods to say thank you and puts the money in her purse.

"If you excuse me." She wraps her arm around the Prophet. "Lets take you to bed Mr Redfield."

"Please do." Donatello nodded.

She helps him stand up and they both go into the bedroom.

"Is the boy here?" Rowena notices a woman going in a room with the Prophet. She frowns. "Who is that?"

"Jo." Sam answers.

"Oh." Rowena looks at the angel's clothing. "She has good taste."

"Back to the plan. We gotta find Jack. We gotta find him now." Dean had a murderous look in his eyes as he said it.

"Wait." Cas lowers his head knowing he is going to get Hell for this. He swallows and looks up. "I have something to tell you. I um...I already knew about Jack's soul."

"You knew?" Dean's eyes widen. "Who told you?"

"I only just found out but for a while I gathered there was something wrong. It started with the snake."

"The snake? You mean Felix?"

"Yes Jack used his powers. He killed the snake. I think Jack considered it a mercy. I...I was gonna tell you..."

"...but you just wanted to wait until we were already freaked out."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could..."

"Could what Cas?" Dean glares at him. "Could what Cas!"

"Help him. I didn't want to tell you and Sam you just got over Michael you lost the hunters I didn't want you to worry."

"If you told us sooner none of this would have happened and mom would still be here."

"I was scared to tell you." Cas sighs. "I was scared. I believed in Jack for so long, I believed that he was he was good. I... I knew that he would be good for the world. And he was good for us. My faith in him, it...it never wavered, and then I..I saw what he did. It wasn't malice. It wasn't evil. It was like Jack saw a problem, and in his mind, he just solved it with that snake."

"The snake!"

"What he did wasn't bad. It was the absence of good. And I saw that in him. But we were a family, and I didn't want to lose that, so I thought I could fix it on my own. Felt like it was my responsibility. So I left. And I didn't tell you. If I could go back and just...just talk to him right then and there, I would. But I can't, Dean. I failed you. And I failed Jack. And I failed..."

"No, no. Don't even say it. Don't even say her name." Dean points his finger at the angel. "This is your fault."

"Dean." Sam says.

"He knew!" Dean yells. "He knew something was wrong with the kid. He knew it, and he didn't tell us! He didn't even tell us!"

"I told Anael." Cas admits. "I went to her for help."

"Did you now" Dean grits his teeth. "You told her the angel who hooked up with the Devil."

"For the last time Dean I am with no one. I am alone." Anael yells as she walks back in the room. "I finished it with Lucifer and went back to Earth. Yes Castiel did come to me he wanted my help to find God."

"God." Dean scoffs. "You looked for God?"

"I thought he could help us." Cas says.

"You went looking for God without telling us." Dean was fuming now.

"Like I said before I didn't want to worry you. You both been through a lot."

"Bullshit. Cas you made it worse. You...you should be the one down there not her."

"Dean!" Sam yells.

Those words hit Cas hard. It crushed him. He already had the deal hanging over his head which he still hasn't told them about.

"If I could take her place I would." Cas says his voice quiet. "I would do anything to bring her back."

"No Castiel." Anael shakes her head. "Yes you did do the wrong thing not telling Sam and Dean but you were trying to protect your family." Anael frowns as she said it. She wanted a family. In a way she was jealous of Cas that he had everything she wanted. She hid her feelings and continued. "It is not Castiel's fault what happened to Jack."

"Jack sent mom to the Empty. He has no soul."

"He burned his soul to end Michael." Her face darkens. "Who let Michael in and allow him to create his army of monsters."

Dean was taken back by her response. 

"This is not my fault."

"You said yes for your family. What Castiel did working behind your backs was for the same reason."

"This is different. I had to stop Lucifer I had no choice. Cas had a choice. HE FUCKED UP!"

Anael shakes her head and tuts.

"Wow you really are like him. Michael."

"Don't you even go there." Dean growled.

The hunter and the angel ended up being face to face again inches away from each other.

"Its true." Anael says. "You are Michael."

Dean's expression turns shocked. He looked stunned for a few moments. Then his face smooths out and a smile spreads across his face.

"Yes I am."

Anael's eyes widen. She takes a step back. He looks back at her with a smug expression. The look terrified the angel.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"Oh yes." He grinned.

"Dean." Sam saw the change in his brother's face. Sam became tense. "Michael."

Michael smiles.

"I'm back."


	15. Chapter 15

The Shadow tried everything to put the archangels and the human to sleep. All three were too stubborn. Mary faces her other self after being knocked down for...Mary lost count how many times the Shadow sent her flying into the archangels. One time Mary crashed into Michael. Michael sat up and had the huntress in his lap. They both looked at each other before Mary scrambled out and stood up. Lucifer of course laughed his head off before receiving a punch from the Entity. Out of the three the Entity was mainly pissed at the Devil. His mouth kept getting him into the trouble.

"Dude this is getting boring." Lucifer groaned.

Michael huffed in agreement.

"Then do as you are told and go to sleep." The Entity sneered.

"Or we negotiate a deal and we'll leave you in peace."

"Deal with the Devil." The Shadow joked. "A well-known phrase that clearly says bad idea." It smiles. "Hmm roles are reversed and I took the Devil's position. Guess what I am not interested in negotiating. Especially with a broken, pathetic little runt like you."

"Someone agrees with me." Michael smirked.

"You are not far behind. Daddy's unwanted child." The Shadow laughed.

Michael's face screwed up. The Shadow's face morphs and twists. Black took over and changed its body. Male features started to show through the mass. Lucifer let out an oh come on when the transformation was complete.

Chuck Shurley stood with a sly smile. His eyes are dark and cold. Then his whole demeanour changed. Warmth spreads across the borrowed face.

"Hello son."

He spreads his arms out opening himself to the eldest archangel.

"You're not my father." Michael glared.

'God' smiled.

"I'm here now son. You did want to see me right?"

"The real God."

"I am real to you."

He walks towards the archangel. Michael grabs the thing that wore his father's face by the arm.

"No you're not." He growled.

'God's' face darkens.

"Let go son." His voice boomed across the void.

To everyone's surprise Michael let's go.

"That brings me to my next point." 'God' grinned. "You think you rebelled you think you turned on me. You haven't."

"I have. I stopped following his orders ages ago. When I find the real God I will rip him apart."

'God' gave a sympathetic look he looked almost sorry for the archangel.

"You won't."

"What makes you so sure."

"You were created to obey. Whatever happens you will always obey. You are daddy's loyal son after all."

"Were daddy's loyal son you mean."

'God' tuts.

"That side of you to obey will always be there. It's who you are Michael. You will never be free. Free Will is an illusion. You will always be following his plans." He snorted. I am wearing your father's face you obeyed me. You let go of me."

Michael refused to believe him. He turned on his father. He swore to never follow an order again. His father hurt him. Abandoned him. Those days of being the perfect little son are over.

He feels a hand go on his shoulder. He recognized the touch.

"Michael." His father's words ring in his ear.

Michael straightens up. He turns to face his 'father'. 'God' raised his eyebrow waiting for Michael to finish.

Michael bows down.

"Father."

He goes back up with wide eyes.

"Can you stop this plan. I don't want my world destroyed." 'God' orders. "I promise I will be a better father."

Michael smiles sounding happy by those words.

"I will stop father. Forgive me father."

Lucifer and Mary look at each other with dumbfounded expressions.

"I forgive you son."

Michael looks and suddenly stumbles back. He points and his mouth opens but no words come out. Black slime pours down 'God's' face.

"Wh...what?" Michael stuttered. 

The goo sinks back into the Shadow's skin.

"Had to snap you out of it."

"You did something to me." Michael growled.

"I did nothing. I just showed you the harsh truth."

"No. You messed with my mind."

"I did not. I showed you that you will always obey your father. You were programmed to act like this."

"Lucifer rebelled."

"That was his plan. Lucifer will always be rebellious. He and dad will not form a relationship. You Michael you will always remain loyal even when you don't even know you are being loyal. You are probably giving daddy what he wants now. I mean God is a writer remember." He smirks. "You and your big bad plan to destroy the world could be part of his story."

"No."

"What you did is pure entertainment for him."

"I want him dead. How would he find that entertaining?"

"He knows you will lose. He controls where the story goes. You, Lulu, Mary, everyone are just pawns to his game."

Michael slams The Shadow into the ground. Lucifer also joins and punches the Entity across the face. The Shadow laughs and laughs. Its laughs turned into high-pitched squeal and its eyes roll round and round in an unhuman way.

"You want to be out of God's story." The Empty spat out. "Then go to SLEEP!"

"ENOUGH!" Mary screams.

They all stop and face the huntress.

"Castiel got out of here." Mary says. "If he can get out of here then so can I. I will keep trying I will not stop. I will get back to my boys. So come on show me what you got." She smirks. "You can't put a Winchester down that easily."

It goes silent. Lucifer breaks it by clapping.

"That was quite a speech blondie." He nodded looking impressed.

"Castiel." The Empty rose from the ground. It looks at Mary. "He must be feeling crushed by the recent events. You are down here and Jack is up there with no soul. The angel must be so upset."

_If he is I won't be able to collect him. _The Entity thought in horror.

The Shadow smiles and clasps its hands together.

"I can help you."

"Now you wanna help." Lucifer frowned.

"To save Jack. Yes." It grinned.

"Why?" Mary asks.

"So the kid will leave me alone."  _Also to make Cassie very happy._ It sighs. "Michael's grace is corrupting Jack, to stop this you must perform this ritual. The ritual requires the nephilim, the father." It looks at Lucifer. "That's you and the one who Jack took the grace from."

"Okay I am not liking this already." Lucifer says. "With Michael involved..."

"Let me finish." The Entity snapped. "I will bring all three of you back. Lucifer you will come back with Jack's grace still inside you. Michael, Jack has your grace so you will be human."

Michael's eyes widen.

"Excuse me."

Lucifer snorted and covers his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"Wait. I have a better solution." Michael suggests. "Jack has my grace I come back through him. As I told my brother and Mary that boy needs me. He is connected to me."

"The purpose of this is to break the connection." The Entity answers. "You coming back through him is not going to help."

_ That will make Castiel angry. _

"So." The Entity continued. "Someone does the spell Michael, Lucifer and Jack will connect and the grace will transfer. Jack's grace to Michael and Lucifer to Jack. That will leave Lucifer with his own grace."

"Michael will be back at full power. Lucifer will be alive as well." Mary asks.

"Yes."

Mary shakes her head.

"There has to be another way."

"I am saving Jack you should be grateful I am helping you."

"What about vessels?" Lucifer asks.

"I can take care of that." Its head rolls to Michael. "I already have something cooked up for you Mikey. It's not Jack. Hope you got an alternative evil plan that God will enjoy." It laughed.

Michael glares.

"Stand down brother." Lucifer ordered.

"Shut up."

Michael turns away clearly annoyed he won't try out his experiment. Hopefully in this new vessel he will be able to connect to Jack and resume his plan on destroying the world. He will prove to God he doesn't follow him.

"Ready." The Entity grinned.

The black walls dissolve and Michael finds himself...

...facing Anael!

"Its true." Anael says. "You are Michael."

Michael's eyes widen in shock. He looks down and had to hold in a gasp when he realized where he was and who he was.

_Dean Winchester._

Michael left Dean to possess Rowena because he feared the hunter. He got locked away and the hunter was going to keep fighting him. Michael couldn't take it anymore so he left.

Now he is back in Dean again.

Did Anael say he is Michael?

Does she know he is here?

The archangel couldn't freak out. Freaking out wasn't an option here. So he puts on a smile.

"Yes I am." He replies.

Anael's eyes widen. She takes a step back.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"Oh yes." He grinned.

That's good Anael is afraid best to keep up the act. He had to make them fear him. He now relied on his words because power can't help him.

"Dean."

Michael groaned inside.

_The other Winchester._

Sam becomes tense.

"Michael."

Michael pretends to look like he knows what is going on.

Deep down he didn't.

He smiles at Sam.

"I'm back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Lucifer whereabouts will be in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick kept the blade by his side as he set up the equipment. Jack stood with Dumah. He wanted Nick to hurry up. The former vessel was taking his time to annoy the nephilim. Seeing the irritated expression on Jack's face was amusing to Nick.

"I need your blood." Nick ordered.

"I need the blade." Jack says.

"Uh uh stays with me. I can take your blood. If you get any ideas angel boy I will make sure Mary remains trapped down there forever. Have I made myself clear?"

Jack sighs and shows his hand. Nick pulls the hand forward and places the blade on the skin.

"Need me to count you in?

"Just do it." Jack gritted his teeth.

Nick cuts deep into the skin and makes a long cut. Jack closes his eyes and stops himself from showing he is in pain. He didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction.

Nick smiles and turns Jack's hand over. The blood drips into a cup. Once Nick had enough he let's go and lets the nephilim heal himself.

"Thank you." Nick smiled.

"Is that all?" Dumah asks.

"Yeb. Just need to say the magic words and the door will open."

Nick's eyes go wild like and his smile goes wide. The former vessel is excited. He can already feel himself getting closer to the Devil by the second.

Nick kneels down and stares at the wall. He was about to open his mouth but stops when he felt a new presence in the room. He stands up with a wary expression and looks round. He paused when he sees himself on his knees.

Dumah and Jack are also frozen in place.

Nick waves his hand in front of them but they showed no reaction.

"Okay so I am having an outer body experience." Nick frowns. "But why?"

In the darkest part of the room, a pair of red glowing balls are floating in the mid-air. Nick meets them. His eyes widen.

_No way._

He walks towards the balls... no eyes!

"Lucifer." Nick called out.

The former vessel steps into a black puddle. He grimaced when he rose his boot and black slime hangs off it.

Lucifer steps out in the form Nick saw him when he tried to bring him back the first time.

"Lucifer." Nick bows down. He highly respected the archangel. "Its a yes." Nick nods. "Yes. Yes you can take me. I will not fight you." Lucifer moves forward. The slime drops down on Nick's face as the Devil towered over him. "We can continue where we left off." Nick grinned. "Making the world ours, destroy everything God created, kill Michael's sword and ensure his death is permanent."

Lucifer makes contact with his former vessel. His form morphs into Nick.

"Ah yeah might have to pause on that." Lucifer says.

Nick frowns.

"What do you mean?"

Lucifer smiles.

"We gotta kind of save the world from my son and we gotta team up with Michael to do that."

"What?" Fury rose in Nick. This is not the plan. "You do that you will be screwed over again."

"You don't care about Jack but I do." His grip increases on Nick's shoulder. "You're not the boss I decide what to do."

"Your plans."

"I changed my mind."

"Jack doesn't even love you. We don't need him we got each other. That's why you chose me to bring you back we have a bond that no one has. I understand you."

Lucifer did a yuck expression.

"Okay one that's creepy and two I got what I want I got a vessel. You on the other hand." He raises Nick off the ground. "You played your part I don't need you anymore."

"Lucifer! We can talk about this!"

Lucifer smiles.

"Bye bye Nicky."

The Devil let's go and Nick flies and falls into the darkest part of his mind. A part where he won't be able to get out and will forever be locked in there as long as Lucifer is in control.

Lucifer slides into Nick's frozen form. His and Jack's grace flow through his vessel's bloodstream and pumps around the body. His eyes open and flash gold.

"What's taking so long?" Jack asks.

Lucifer smiles at the sound of his son's voice. He turns and gets to his feet. Jack's eyes widen when he sees the gold in Nick's eyes. The nephilim feels grace...his grace in Nick mixed with...

"Lucifer." Jack gasped.

Lucifer beams.

"Hey Jack...son."

Jack's eyes flash gold and he raises his hand.

"You move I will hurt you."

Lucifer's eyes return to normal and he sighs.

"What a way to be welcomed back."

"How are you here?" Dumah asks.

Lucifer turns to the angel and smiles at her.

"Ah Dumah. How's Heaven? Wait I already know the answer and guess what? I don't care."

"How are you here Lucifer?" Dumah repeats. "Nick didn't do the spell."

"Yeah your plan on opening the portal, we were already a few steps ahead of ya. We did a Castiel, annoyed the ruler. It worked the Shadow let us go."

"Us." Dumah frowned.

Lucifer looks round.

"I'm two Musketeers short."

"Who else came back?" Jack asks.

"Good news son Mary is back and...you are gonna hate me for this but Michael is back too."

"WHAT!"

Lucifer laughed nervously.

"You hated me anyway so...its not the first time I brought Michael here but in my defensive the first one I had no choice and this time I really had no choice I did not even want him here."

"You and Michael teamed up to get here the first time." Jack growled.

"It was either that or die so yeah I had no choice. Now if you excuse me I must go and look for them."

Jack blocks his father's way.

"Not happening."

Lucifer groans.

"I have to. Son you're not well. I gotta fix you."

"There is nothing wrong with me. You are the one who is sick in the head. Where is Mary?"

"Why don't we look for her together."

Jack flicks his wrist. Lucifer flies back and hits the wall.

The Devil sits up and frowns.

"Oww."

"I am not working with you. You betrayed me!" Lucifer scoffs causing Jack to glare. "What's so funny?"

Lucifer's eyes go on to the angel.

"She was going to betray you?"

Dumah's face goes pale. Jack shakes his head.

"You're lying."

"I'm serious. Tell him Dumah. Tell Jack the deal you and Nick agreed on."

"What deal?" Jack turns round and faces the angel. Dumah's paled expression gave it away. "Dumah?" Dumah bit her lip. Jack's face darkens. "Talk to me!" He growled.

"Nick threatened to kill himself Jack." Dumah explained.

"Tell him the part where you agreed to let me come back and posses Nick."

"What?"

"And Michael." Lucifer smirked.

"I was thinking of the power." Dumah says.

"You did that behind my back!" Jack's voice rose to a shout.

"I couldn't tell you. It was the only way Nick was going to cooperate."

"Would you have stopped me?" Jack asks.

"Michael and Lucifer?"

"Tell me the truth."

Dumah looks him in the eye.

"If we couldn't bring back the others, then yes because Michael and Lucifer would be needed for power. I would take the risk. I would do anything to save my home."

"Would you have used me for power?"

Dumah's lowered gaze confirmed to Jack that the angel would have used him as a battery for Heaven.

"Liars." Jack's fists curl up. "I hate liars."

"I did not lie to you Jack."

"You used me!"

Dumah suddenly floats in mid-air. Her eyes widen when she starts choking. Jack's other hand raises.

"This world is full of sin. Lies is the biggest sin of them all.

Jack is about to snap his fingers but a blast of gold light causes him to slam into the wall.

Dumah drops down to the ground.

Lucifer lowers his hand and the gold vanishes from his eyes.

"She's not worth it Jack." He says. Jack glares at his father. "Heaven is struggling as it is they don't wanna lose another angel."

"Thought you didn't care." Jack says.

Lucifer closes his mouth unable to give an answer to that. He then clears his throat.

"Jack I don't wanna hurt you. If you just come with me..."

A big ball of golden fire appears in Jack's hand. He throws it towards the Devil.

_Yeah...that's my que to go._

Lucifer vanishes and the fire-ball blasts into the wall. Jack screams with rage. He whips round and glares at the shaken up angel.

"Me and you are done."

Jack flaps his wings and vanishes.

Dumah stands up. Her legs shook and her anxious expression stares at the spot Jack was.

Her shock turns into anger.

_I will get that portal open._

With Lucifer, Michael and Jack on the loose Dumah needed back up.

She knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

Mary woke up in a field. She sits up and gasps for air. She looks round but there is no sign of the two archangels.

"LUCIFER!" She yelled.

She stands up and brushes the dirt off her.

"MICHAEL!"

There is no response from neither of them.

_Damm_ _it where the Hell are they?_

The huntress gets out of the field and on to the main path. She finds a telephone box near the gas station. She searches her pocket for coins but she had no luck.

She sighs and looks at the cars and trucks parked in the car park. She didn't have it in her to steal one of those vehicles. They might belong to someone.

Back to the telephone option she needed money. Mary wasn't the type to beg but this is important. She needed to call her boys.

Mary walks into the store and goes straight to the counter.

"Excuse me?" She asks. "Can I borrow some money I...I need to make a call its urgent."

The man on the counter raised his eyebrow.

"Do I look like a bank to you sweetheart?"

"Please. I need to call my sons and let them know I'm okay."

"Blah that's what they all say." He scoffs and raises the newspaper. "Go and ask someone else to pay for your crack."

Mary looked offended.

"I'm not buying drugs."

"The booze then."

"No." He again scoffed. "I don't have my phone cuz I lost it. I want to make a call using the box out there. If I don't call my boys they are gonna worry about me. So please sir I really need the money."

"If you don't get the Hell out of my store I will call the cops."

Mary wanted to punch the man and take the money but she couldn't make a scene for herself.

"You got five seconds lady." He sneered. "Five...four...three...two...on..."

"Wife!"

Mary turns round while the man looks over her shoulder.

Lucifer strolls in with a wide smile. He puts his arm around Mary's shoulder.

"You need to stop running off like this." He scolded to her.

"You are?" The man asks.

"Her husband." Lucifer answered. "And I apologize my wife has dementia she keeps wandering off."

"Oh..." His face softens. "Sorry to hear that."

"Uh what can you do?" Lucifer shrugged. "Its life. Like she even thinks I'm the Devil." He scoffed. "Crazy right? I don't even have horns."

"Right?"

"Right well come wife we gotta go and meet my brother. Remember."

Mary looks at him with a horrified expression. Lucifer guides her out of the store. He gives the man a wave before leaving the store.

"Now lets..." A slap goes across Lucifer's face. He touches his cheek and frowns at Mary. "Why?"

"Dementia? Really?"

"It convinced him...wife."

Mary rolls her eyes. Lucifer puts his hands on his hips and watches every person go past.

"What are you doing?" Mary asks.

"Looking for an extremely pissed off human." Mary frowns causing the Devil to roll his eyes. "I'm looking for Michael."

"I gotta see my boys."

"Sam and Dean? Uh no uh uh not happening."

"I need to..."

"Hello you do remember my death? I don't fancy seeing the Winchester who killed me thank you very much. It brings back unpleasant memories."

"We need them and you know deep down we need them."

Lucifer sighs and runs his hand down his face.

"Why can't there be one thing where it does not involve the Winchesters."

"When it comes to saving the world the Winchesters will always be involved."

Lucifer again sighs.

"Okay this is what we are gonna do." He sits down on the bench and closes his eyes. "I'm gonna try to find Michael."

"He doesn't have his grace."

"Not a problem I just have to find the soul that stinks of Michael. The soul will have a layer over it showing that there is another resident in the body. I just gotta find it."

Mary waited as the Devil searched for his alternative brother. Lucifer opens his eyes and he let out the most dramatic groan.

"Blondie."

"What?"

He looks at her with a pissed off expression.

"I really hate that bastard from the Empty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lucifer knows where Michael is now :D
> 
> The three Musketeers will be back together soon :)


End file.
